Dix ans plus tard
by Gwen who
Summary: Isabella Swan rencontre les Cullen au lycée et se lie d'amitié avec eux . Elle sort avec Edward. Ils partent sans la prévenir et ne se revoient que dix ans plus tard . Bella va -t-elle leur pardonner ? Surtout qu'Edward devra faire face à ses responsabilités... Tous humains !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction totalement différente des autres car c'est une all humain , ma première ! Elle sera divisé en deux parties ; celle du lycée et celle de dix ans plus tard . Les chapitres seront assez cours mais je ne sais pas encore le nombre de chapitres !**

 **Je tiens à encourager toutes celles qui sont en période d'examen que ce soit le bac, brevet ou partiel , je vous dit MERDE les filles !**

 **J'arrête avec le blabla et bonne lecture !**

Il y a 10 ans.

Aujourd'hui je commence dans un nouveau lycée et dans une nouvelle ville. J'habitais Phœnix avec ma mère , Renée et son nouveau mari Phil mais j'étais partie pour Seattle après avoir obtenu une bourse dans un prestigieux lycée privé. C'est bien ma veine rester toute la journée avec des petits cons prétentieux et fils et filles à papa . Alors pour l'occasion j'emménage avec mon père , un inspecteur de la police de Seattle .

Depuis que mes parents ont divorcé il y dix ans, autrement dit lorsque j'avais 7 ans, je ne le voyais que pendant les grandes vacances et une année sur deux à Noël. Mon père , Charlie me ressemble énormément tant physiquement que mentalement. Je ne suis pas très grande mais je ne suis pas non plus petite pour autant ; je mesure 1,65 m et je suis brune aux yeux chocolats, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale en somme sauf que je suis extrêmement pâle, presque autant que certains cadavres, je sais c'est glauque mais j'y peux rien et vous vous doutez bien que je faisais tâche dans une ville ensoleillé tel que Phoenix. Je vais plus passer inaperçu ici et c'est un des seul point positif. Bah oui dans une ville tel que Seattle dans l'Etat de Washington, où il pleut 300 jours par an, on ne s'attend pas à ce que vous ayez la peau hâlée .

Mais j'arrête de me lamenter et je me dirige vers les grilles de mon nouvel établissement scolaire ; la Private High School of Seattle. Très orignal comme nom ! Ma petite Golf datant des années 2000-2002 fait tâche parmi les dernières Porshes, BMW, Mercedes et autres voitures de riche. Je me gare éloigné de l'entrée principale et descends tout en prenant mon sac de cours avec moi. Je me dirige vers le secrétariat sous les regards emplis de dégoût pour certains. Bah oui bande d'abruti vous n'avez jamais vu une fille que ne porte pas de maquillage ou de marques ? Faut sortir le dimanche et pas à des Garden Party ! Je les ignore et j'arrive devant une dame d'une petite cinquantaine d'années. Elle me souris gentiment et je me présente .

-Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, et je suis nouvelle ici.

-Ah bonjour Isabella , je suis madame Cope la secrétaire et voici ton emploi du temps, me dit-elle en me tendant le document . Je la remercie et je me dirige vers la première salle où j'ai Math, une matière que je peux apprécier si le prof explique bien.

Heureusement pour moi, je n'arrive pas au milieu de l'année mais seulement une semaine après la rentré de Septembre et j'ai bon espoir que je ne serais pas la nouvelle pendant très longtemps.

Je me présente auprès du prof qui m'indique une place à côté d'une jeune fille châtain qui m'adresse un regard noir.

-Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas me mettre à côté d'elle, je risque d'attraper le virus de la pauvreté , lance -t-elle sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

-Ou vous pourrez devenir forte en math mademoiselle Stanley .

Elle lui lance un regard outré sous mes yeux rieurs. Je sens que je ne me suis pas faite une amie mais je m'en fous, je suis là pour les études pas pour faire ami-ami avec ces pimbêches superficielles.

L'heure passe assez rapidement, le prof n'est pas trop mal et je pense arriver à avoir 15/20 de moyenne avec lui. Je me dirige ensuite vers ma salle de littérature anglaise. Au programme Orgueil et préjugés mais la prof à trouver amusant de nous rajouter une œuvre de Balzac, un auteur français du XIX siècle. J'ai déjà lu les deux livres, pour mon plaisir et ne fait que prendre des notes. La fille à côté de moi, Alice je crois est très bavarde mais à l'air sympathique, on verra bien. L'heure passe rapidement aussi et je me dirige vers ma salle de biologie, un cours que j'adore surtout lorsque l'on sait que j'ai pour ambition de devenir médecin . Le prof, Mr Banner m'installe à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux émeraudes mais qui ne me calcul pas . Ce n'est pas grave et je me concentre sur le cours, la division cellulaire. Nous observons ensuite les différentes phases au microscope ; la prophase, la métaphase , l'anaphase et la telophase .

Je me dirige ensuite dans la salle d'espagnol où je me retrouve coincée entre un grand gaillard nommé Emmett et une bombe atomique, Rosalie. Ces deux là se dévorent des yeux et c'est plutôt embarrassant pour moi. Au prochain cours, j'échangerais ma place avec l'un des deux . Et vient enfin l'heure du déjeuner. Mon ventre grogne de façon très naturel et glamour n'est-ce pas ? Il faut dire que ce matin j'étais tellement stressée que j'ai rien pu avaler sinon mon bol de café.

Je prends le chemin de la cafétéria d'un pas décider et surtout pressés. Je me serre un plat de légumes potages accompagner par une tranche de rôti de porc, bon sang que j'aime ça . Je prends un morceau de fromage français que mes compatriotes n'apprécient pas forcément , rien de meilleur que du Roquefort. Et en dessert de la tarte au citron, il y en avait plus au chocolat !

La fille de mon cours de littérature m'intercepte et me dis de venir manger avec elle et ses amis. Je la suis et je remarque que nous nous dirigeons vers la table où se trouve les deux tourtereaux de mon cours d'espagnol et le garçon de mon cours de biologie et enfin en troisième garçon que je ne connais pas.

-Les amis voici Isabella et elle est nouvelle . Isabella, je te présente mes frères , Emmett et Edward Cullen, la copine d'Emmett, Rosalie Hale et enfin mon copain , Jasper Hale. Rosalie et lui sont jumeaux.

-Rose et moi, on la connaît déjà, pas vrai Bella ? Me demande Emmett.

-Ouaip, à ce propos au prochain cours j'échange ma place avec l'un de vous deux parce que la c'était franchement gênant d'être au milieu, j'annonce ce qui fait rire la tablée . Puis me tournant vers Alice : en fait je connais tout le monde sauf Jasper.

-C'est vrai ? Demande-t-elle toute excitée. Oh mais c'est trop cool ! Parle nous un peu de toi, je sens que l'on va devenir amie toi et moi.

-Il y a pas grand chose à dire; je m'appelle Bella, j'ai 17 ans et je viens de Phoenix en Arizona .

Je n'en dis pas plus, mal à l'aise à l'idée de raconter ma vie à des personnes que je ne connais pas.

Je passe l'heure du déjeuner a les écouter se chamailler et c'est très drôle. Ils n'ont pas l'air prise de tête et snob parce que leurs parents ont de l'argent.

 **Bon alors qu'en pensez vous ? Votre avis m'intéresse !**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à toutes ! Un grand Merci pour toutes celles qui ont déjà ajouter cette histoire en alerte, en favoris et qu'ils l'ont commenter , je suis ravie que cette fanfiction vous plaise . J'avais un peu peur car c'est la première all humain que j'écris .**  
 **Je vous poste le chapitre un jour en avance car comme pour "Isabelle ou Bella" je posterai le vendredi mais aujourd'hui étant mon anniversaire , je suis d'humeur joyeuse.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La sonnerie retentit annonçant pour moi le début de mon cauchemar personnel ; le sport . Pas que je l'aime pas, hein mais je dirais plutôt que c'est lui qui ne m'apprécie pas. On commence par Rugby, cette année c'est les sports européens qui sont  
au programme, cela ne me dérange pas plus que ça parce que c'est un des seuls sports que j'apprécie . Je me change dans les vestiaires et sort un pantalon de survêtement totalement difforme mais bon puisque je sais que je vais me salir pas besoin  
de se vêtir comme si je me rendais à un défilé de mode. Le coach est surpris de me voir aussi doué et de déjà connaître les règles . Le moment que je préfère c'est lorsque j'ai plaqué la poufiasse de ce matin, elle avait plein de boue sur le derrière  
et on aurait dit qu'elle s'était fait dessus . Toute la classe à rigoler et elle m'a lancé un regard courroucé en jurant qu'elle se vengerait , j'attends de voir ça . Qui a dit que j'étais méchante ? Parce que pour info, je ne le suis pas mais  
il faut pas me chercher .

Je rentre chez moi complètement crevée mais je suis obligée de cuisiner si je veux avoir quelque chose de comestible dans mon assiette. Charlie est très gentil, fan de sport en tout genre mais niveau cuisine, c'est catastrophique ! Le stéréotype même  
du flic célibataire. Il en est désespérant. Je fais mes devoirs , mange et file me coucher sans pour autant oublié de laisser un mot à mon père qui travaille tard.

" Papa, j'ai fais des spaghettis bolonaise que j'ai mis dans le micro-ondes, tu n'as plus qu'à les réchauffer. Je suis partie ma coucher de bonne heure, ma journée s'est bien passée . Bisous. Bella"

Je m'endors en faisant le bilan de cette première journée . Elle s'est plutôt bien déroulée ; j'ai déjà noué des connaissances et des ennemies . Ça pourrait être pire . C'est sur cette pensée philosophique que je m'endors et que je rêve de mes nouveaux  
amis.

Le réveil sonne à 6h00 et je me lève, prends mon petit-déjeuner et file sous la douche pour me réveiller . Il me reste 45 mins avant de partir et j'en profite pour lire et écouter de la musique. Je suis probablement bizarre mais j'aime beaucoup la  
variété française, surtout les comédies musicales. Ce matin c'est donc en écoutant l'envie d'aimer des dix commandements que je me détends . Un chanteur que j'aime beaucoup aussi c'est Johnny Halliday . Allumer le feu est juste top surtout la  
partie instrumental .

J'arrive au lycée avec 20 mins d'avance mais je vois qu'Alice est déjà là et me fait signe de la rejoindre . Arrivée à sa hauteur, un groupe de sportif et l'autre conne de hier et ses toutous passent près de nous.

-Alors on fait la charité à la nouvelle ? Mais ma belle si tu n'arrive pas à payer tes factures, tu pourras toujours te rabattre sur la prostitution.

Je décide de l'ignorer mais il continue.

-Franchement, quel idée de t'avoir accepter ici, on va tous devenir pauvres , le malheur absolu !

-Mon pauvre chou, je lui lance et c'est jamais bon lorsque je dis "mon pauvre chou". Il se retourne surpris que je rétorque .  
Être pauvre c'est moins handicapant que d'être con, surtout à ton niveau !

Il se rapproche de moi le visage déformé par la rage.

-Répète un peu.

-Mais avec plaisir, donc en plus d'être con, t'es sourd ? T'as vraiment rien pour toi ! Je dis sous les rires et les yeux ébahis de mes amis et sous les regards stupéfiés des autres.

-Tu vas me le payer ...

-Swan.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas me le payer Swan. C'est comme ça que je m'appelle . Mais vas-y te gêne pas pour moi, je le défi . Juste sois au courant d'une chose, tu oses, toi ou tes potes poser la main sur moi et je ne réponds plus de rien. C'est bien compris ?

Ils ne répondent pas et s'en vont. Les Cullen et les Hale me regardent surpris puis Emmett éclate de rire.

-Eh ben on dirais que la petite Swan a du mordant , rigole Emmett.

-En tout cas bien jouer , renchérit Rosalie en me souriant.

-Depuis le temps qu'ils persécutent les autres et seulement quelques-uns se défendent . Ça ne leur a pas fait de mal de se faire remettre à leur place , continue Jasper.

-Merci, merci, je réponds en imitant les comédiens à la fin d'une représentation. Mais je suppose qu'ils vont pas en rester là ? Je demande plus sérieusement.

-Non, mais on sera avec toi pour les combattre , répond Edward.

Ce mec est juste sublime ; des yeux émeraudes qui vous transperce, des cheveux cuivrés en batailles , un corps athlétique, musclé mais pas trop. C'est le rêve de toute les filles.

-Bon allons en cours, et on en reparle à la pause déjeuner ,dis Alice alors que nous entendons la sonnerie.

La première heure, j'ai maths, la deuxième heure, Histoire, une matière que j'apprécie beaucoup aussi. Le sujet étudié est la Seconde guerre mondiale du point de vu des européens. Cette année l'Europe est mise à l'honneur dans le lycée , ce qui est  
ironique lorsqu'on sait qu'ils veulent nous ressembler à nous les Américains mais enfin bon. La troisième heure, je rejoins Emmett et Rosalie en espagnol et fait en sorte qu'ils soit l'un à côté de l'autre parce que tenir la chandelle c'est pas  
vraiment mon truc. La quatrième, je n'ai rien et j'en profite pour m'avancer sur mes devoirs et l'heure de la pause de midi arrive très vite . Comme la veille Alice me fait signe de la rejoindre à sa table et la seule place de libre est à côté  
d'Edward ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Le repas se déroule sans accroc avec les autres idiots de ce matin à mon plus grand étonnement mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils en reste là .

Plusieurs jours passent et l'intégration a été plutôt facile, ce qui est étonnant pour quiconque me connaissant. Je passe pas mal de temps avec Alice et Rosalie qui sont vraiment très gentilles sauf en ce qui concerne leur projet pour ce samedi.  
/ **Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Je veux plein de review pour mon anniversaire!**


	3. Chapitre 3

Coucou, **merci à toutes celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favoris et en alerte et merci à Outlander83, misslaccro, jessica2802 , Rosalie-Cullen03, au Guest pour leur review et leur joyeux anniversaire ! Ils m'ont fait énormément plaisir !**

 **J'ai une petite question : si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez me soumettre des idées de OS, je ne dis pas que j'ecrirai sur tout les sujets mais c'est une façon de savoir ce qu'il vous plairai de lire comme histoire , Voila !**

 **Sur presque 600 vues pour le chapitre 2, je suis déçu de n'avoir que 5 review ( même si elles me font très plaisir ! ) alors pour celui là, j'en veux beaucoup plus !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Moi qui rêvais de faire la grâce matinée après une semaine assez chargée me retrouve malgré moi, embarquée dans une sortie shopping dans le plus grand centre commercial de la ville et ce dès 9 heure du matin ! Elles sont venues me chercher à 8h15 pour arriver en avance et avoir une meilleure place pour éviter de trop nombreux voyages jusqu'au coffre de la Volvo d'Edward, empruntée pour l'occasion. Les garçons ont pu échapper à cette folie, les veinards !

Alice et Rosalie me prennent chacune par un bras, de peur que je ne fuis en courant à la moindre opportunité et elles ont raison. Elles m'entraînent vers la boutique Victoria's secret après avoir vu l'état de mes sous-vêtements car je tiens à préciser qu'elles ont fait une inspection des "dégâts" qu'est ma garde robe. Personnellement, je la trouve très bien. Certes ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus féminin mais c'est passe-partout et confortable de surcroît, ce qui me convient parfaitement. Pour elles, et surtout pour Alice qui veut devenir styliste, c'est une vraie catastrophe et tous mes vêtements méritent de finir à la poubelle car selon elle, même les bonnes œuvres n'en voudraient pas.

C'est donc ainsi que je me retrouve en soutien-gorge et petite culotte en dentelle rouge. J'ai essayé plus de 20 ensembles et en objectant sur les strings. J'ai cru tourner de l'œil lorsque à la caisse, la vendeuse a annoncé le prix ; plus de 2000 dollars et je n'ai pas mais alors pas du tout les moyens pour ce genre de fantaisie. Alice m'a empêché de tout reposer dans les rayons en sortant sa carte bancaire . Rosalie et elle ont décidé de m'offrir tout ce dont j'ai besoins, selon elles. J'ai dans un premier temps refusé mais elles savent se montrer convaincantes et persuasives.

-Allez, laisse nous faire ça pour toi. Ça nous fait plaisir, le supplie le petit lutin qui me sert d'amie et que tout le monde connaît sous le nom d'Alice.

-Non, je peux pas et en plus je ne demande pas la charité. Si je veux quelque chose, je me le paye . C'est tout.

-Bon alors si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour nous, renchérit Rose.

Je lui lance un regard noir. Mais c'est pas possible ! Elles ont décidé de former une coalition contre moi aujourd'hui !

-Non ! Comprenez moi, cela me mal à l'aise et que vont dire vos parents lorsqu'ils verront que vous m'avez offert une nouvelle garde-robe ?

-Ils seront très heureux et en plus, nous savons que tu vas te priver pour ne pas dépasser ton budget . Mais fais nous confiance, nous ne t'achèterons rien sans ton consentement.

Je me sens céder peu à peu et je décide que si elles font ça, je devrais leur acheter un petit quelque chose avant la fin de la journée . Évidemment, cela leur paraîtra ridicule en comparaison mais je tiens à le faire. C'est sur cette promesse que je hoche doucement la tête pour acquiescer.

C'est comme ça que au bout de 8 heures à faire les magasins avec seulement une pose de 45 minutes pour manger et aller aux toilettes, plus tard que je me retrouve avec une garde robe complètement renouvelée. Elle comporte les 20 ensembles de sous vêtements, trois pyjamas en soies et deux nuisettes que je ne mettrai jamais, dix chemisiers, pulls, dix jeans, six robes, trois jupes, deux paires de Baskets " féminines " , une paire pour le sport, deux paires de bottines, deux paires de bottes, trois paires de chaussures à talons c'est à dire des escarpins, des derby à talon .

J'ai arrêté de vouloir savoir combien tout ceci leur a coûté , mais elles ne sont pas en reste sur le shopping puisqu'elles ressortent avec autant voir plus de sac que moi. Je me demande comment tout ceci va rentrer dans la voiture . Je les ai abandonné un moment pour chercher ce que je vais leur offrir. Pour Alice, ce fut un bon d'achat dans un institut de beauté et pour Rosalie, puisque je sais qu'elle adore la mécanique, un livre sur les voitures de collections.

Je leur offre mes cadeaux alors que nous sommes dans ma chambre , rangeant mes nouveaux vêtements dans mon placard.

-Les filles, je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose en comparaison de ce vous avez fait pour moi aujourd'hui, mais j'espère que cela va vous plaire , je leur dit en leur tendant à chacune leur présent.

-Whaou ! Trop bien ! S'exclame Alice. Tu es trop gentille mais il ne fallait pas, on a pas fait ça pour que tu nous offre quelque chose en retour.

-Oh génial ! S'enthousiasme Rose devant son livre . Il est trop bien, depuis le temps que je cherchais un livre comme celui ci ! Et Alice a raison, on l'a fait parce que nous t'aimons beaucoup et à mon avis on est pas les seuls ! Ajoute malicieusement mon amie.

-Ah bon que veux -tu dire ? Je demande et puis je pense que je m'entends bien avec les garçons . Ah bah oui, il y a les garçons !

-Ouaip et un en particulier, rajoute Alice .

-Je ne vois absolument pas de qui tu parles , je réponds en rougissant.

-A d'autre ! S'exclame Alice.

-On a bien vu que notre petit Edward ne te laisse pas indifférente , et pour tout te dire, tu produits le même effet sur lui ! Renchéri Rosalie.

Je reste silencieuse , je ne sais pas trop en penser .

 **Alors que pensez vous de la sortie shopping et du début de rapprochement ? Je veux tout savoir ! Et n'oubliez pas pour les idées de OS !**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou, bonjour à toutes , un grand merci à Floridianna, miadu50, canada02 et à larosesurleau pour leur commentaires qui me font plus que plaisir !**

 **Je suis un peu déçu que personne n'ai répondu à mon petit sondage et je me doute que vous ne lisez pas toutes le blabla en gras et donc sans plus de cérémonie je vous dis bonne lecture !**

C'est sur cette réflexion que je m'endormi, une fois que j'eus posé ma tête sur l'oreiller, après que je sois rentrée et après avoir négligemment mis mes sacs dans un coin de ma chambre. Charlie n'était pas encore rentrer du travail mais je pense à la crise cardiaque qu'il fera lorsqu'il découvrira toutes mes emplettes , enfin les cadeaux de Rose et d'Alice.

Le lendemain c'est dimanche et je le passe à faire mes devoirs et à ranger mes nouveaux habits dans ma penderie et accessoirement, faire le trie permis les anciens. La réaction de mon père ce matin en découvrant tout les sacs avait été très drôle. Il m'a réveillé mais moins en douceur que prévu .

-OH MON DIEU ! MAIS C'EST QUOI TOUS CES SACS ?!

-OH ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je demande en me réveillant brusquement.

-Tu as dévalisé le centre commercial ou quoi ? Et tu as acheter tout ça avec quel argent ? M'interroge mon père , on sent le flic derrière cet interrogatoire.

-J'ai pas dévalisé les magasins papa, je réponds avec encore la tête dans le cu* . C'est Alice et Rosalie qui m'ont offert tout ça , je les remercier comme il se doit. Mais avant je leur ai dit que je ne faisais pas la charité, j'ajoute devant son incompréhension et avant qu'une salve de questions ne franchissent ses lèvres .

-Tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas ruiner pour des vêtements ? Me questionne encore une fois Charlie.

-Oui papa, je soupirs, et puis tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon genre de dépenser pour des vêtements.

-Oui mais enfin tout de même maintenant que tu es dans un lycée plus prestigieux, j'aurais pu comprendre si tu voulais quelque chose d'un peu plus ... Classe.

Je lui souris avec douceur tout en secouant la tête , il est irrécupérable ; j'ai beau lui dire, ainsi qu'à Renée, ma mère que je ne manque de rien, que je suis très heureuse comme je le suis, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour moi, et c'est encore pire maintenant que j'ai obtenu cette fichue bourse .

Cette réaction me fait encore sourire le lendemain matin, c'est à dire le lundi. Et qui dit lundi, dit reprise des cours. Je retrouve mes amis à leur emplacement de parking habituel . Dès qu'ils me voient sortir de la voiture, habillée par les vêtements que m'ont offert les filles samedi, leurs yeux deviennent rond comme des soucoupes .

-Quoi, j'ai quelque chose au milieu de la figure ? Il me manque un vêtement ? Je demande angoissée .

-Pas du tout ! Tu es tout simplement magnifique ! S'exclame Alice. Puis se tournant vers les autres. Dites lui, vous qu'elle est splendide , ajoute-t-elle devant mon air sceptique.

C'est Emmett qui reprend le plus vite ses esprits .

-Ouais, t'es vachement bonne comme ça ! Dit mon ami avec tout le tact qui le caractérise et qui lui vaut de récolter une tape derrière la tête de la part de Rosalie, cette dernière me complimente également.

-T'es sublime, ma chérie .

-Je suis d'accord, renchérit Jasper.

Le seul qui ne m'a rien dit est Edward, ce qui me permet d'affirmer que les filles ont tord; il n'est nullement attirer par moi. Je leur souris et nous partons en cours. Je commence par biologie avec Edward qui me chuchote au creux de l'oreille :

-Tu es encore plus belle que d'habitude. A cette déclaration, des frissons me parcours l'échine.

La phrase d'Edward m'avait chamboulé plus que je ne l'admettrais mais bordel ! Depuis que je suis à Seattle, je ne me reconnais plus ( dans le bon sens du terme ), j'ai des amis pour la première fois de ma vie. Bon pas que je sois une asociale, quoique ça se discute, mais personne n'avait jusqu'à présent chercher à me connaître derrière ma carapace faite de vêtements passe partout et de sarcasmes. Un garçon attire mon regard et quel garçon ! Le plus beau et le plus gentil qu'il m'aie été de rencontrer. Les amis, qui sont aussi sa famille arrive à supporter mon caractère de cochon et sont même plus fous que moi !

C'est totalement distraite que j'assiste au cours de biologie et toute la matinée se déroule de cette façon . C'est Alice et Rosalie qui me sortent de ma rêverie lorsqu'elles abordent le sujet du bal d'Halloween. C'est bien évidemment un bal costumé et Alice a décidé de nous créer nos costumes à tous et de les assortir par couple. Alice débat sur les choix des costumes de chacun et m'ordonne presque de passer chez elle après les cours pour prendre les mesures.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve devant une villa blanche de trois étages et que je reste bloquer devant la porte d'entrée, n'osant pas sonner . Je suis d'un ridicule qui frôle l'absurdité. Je me demande ce que font leur parents dans la vie pour posséder une maison pareille.

Je sonne et une magnifique femme qui doit avoir la petite quarantaine m'ouvre. Elle est aussi grande que moi et de long cheveux ondulés avec des reflets auburn. Je sais maintenant de qui tient Edward pour ses cheveux. Elle me sourit et me prend dans ses bras, devinant sans doute que je suis l'amie de ses enfants.

-Isabella ! C'est un vrai plaisir de te rencontrer .

-Merci madame Cullen, je réponds rouge d'embarras . Le plaisir est partagé.

-Oh mais appelle moi Esme voyons ! Pas de chichi pompon ici . Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?

-Non , non c'est très gentil madame ... Esme mais je n'ai pas faim.

-Tu es sûre ? J'acquiesce . ALICE , EDWARD ! Bella est arrivée .

Je vois le petit lutin descendre les escaliers comme une flèche et derrière elle, Edward la suit plus calmement. Mon coeur manque un battement lorsque je le vois. Stupide cœur , et sentiments de malheurs ! Mais il est tellement sympa, intelligent et pour ne rien gâcher, un physique à se damner. Je me reprends lorsqu'Alice me prend par la main pour me conduit au troisième étage où se trouve son atelier de couture. Elle me fait mettre en sous vêtements et en obligeant les garçons à quitter la pièce . Je me retrouve seule avec le lutin et avec Rosalie. Alice prend toutes les mesures nécessaires et je peux enfin me rhabiller. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec mon corps.

Nous rejoignons les garçons dans la salle de détente et pose enfin la question qui me taraude depuis que j'ai vu la villa.

-Vos parents , ils font quoi dans la vie ? Parce que pour avoir une maison comme ça , ils ne doivent pas travailler au supermarché du coin.

-Esme, notre mère est une décoratrice d'intérieur reconnue et les célébrités et les personnes riches se l'arrachent et notre père , Carlisle est un grand médecin spécialiste.

Je reste muette d'admiration, et ma tête doit être drôle parce que les autres rigoles .

Je n'appartiens définitivement pas à leur monde avec mon père inspecteur de la police de Seattle et ma mère institutrice. Même si mon beau père est un jouer de baseball, il n'est pas célèbre et ne gagne pas énormément.

-Bah dites donc ça paye de faire de longues études terriblement compliqués ! Je lance . Et le sujet est clos. Je passe le reste de l'après midi avec eux à rire, jouer . Je ne sais pas si je me fait des films mais Edward s'est rapproché de moi au fil du temps pour finir à ma droite et si proche que je peux sentir son parfum ni trop fort ni trop musqué. Je suis envoûtée moi qui habituellement déteste les parfums masculins .

Les semaines jusqu'au bal d'Halloween ont défilées a une vitesse folle. Le bal est ce soir ce qui fait que je me retrouve à la Villa Cullen pour la préparation . Alice et Rosalie s'occupent de la coiffure et du maquillage. Les costumes que nous a cousu Alice sont tout simplement magnifiques. Rosalie et Emmett vont former un couple de mariés zombies, Jasper sera en soldat de la guerre de Sécession et Alice en une jeune femme de 1860 , avec la robe à crinoline et froufrou qui va avec . Edward est en gentleman du début du XX ème siècle et moi je ressemble à Kate Winslet dans le film Titanic . Pendant ces semaines , Edward et moi nous nous sommes pas mal rapprocher. Ce qui bien sûr fait que nous sommes le sujet de taquinerie favoris d'Emmett . À notre plus grand déplaisir !

 **Alors heureuse du rapprochement ? Je veux tout savoir alors n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review qui me fera très plaisir !**

 **PS : pour celles qui ont passé le bac, j'espère que vous l'avez eu !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour, merci à larosesurleau et à Canada02 pour leur commentaire qui me font plus que plaisir ! Dire que j'ai été déçu de n'avoir que 2 review est un euphémisme d'autant plus que le chapitre était le plus long chapitre de l'histoire jusqu'à présent !**

 **Je suis plus que désolée pour ce chapitre plus que court mais ils vont aller en se rallongeant mais ce chapitre joue un rôle transitif, ce qui fait sa petite longueur . Je m'excuse encore . :(**

 **Certaines commencent à s'impatienter et de vouloir faire le bon dans le temps de dix ans. Je vous rassure celui ci est le dernier de la période lycée ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Nous arrivons à l'hôtel où se déroule le bal et je suis époustouflée par l'endroit. C'est la salle de réception d'un magnifique hôtel cinq étoiles, on sent que le lycée à de l'argent. Celui où j'étais à Phoenix aurait organisé ce genre de soirée dans le gymnase. Les costumes sont aussi beaux les uns que les autres, mais bien sûr comme de partout, il y a des filles qui se sont crus a un séminaire de prostitués . Je secoue la tête devant un spectacle aussi navrant. Nous nous dirigeons tous vers le buffet, se faisant retourner quelques personnes sur notre passage. Je me sens devenir cramoisi mais Edward passe une main au creux de mes reins pour me guider. A son contact une chaleur me parcours des orteils aux pointes de mes cheveux. C'est une sensation très agréable que j'avais déjà lu , mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'était surfait, je me suis voilée la face en beauté !

Le DJ mit un slow et Edward m'entraîna sur la piste de danse, je suis obligée de relever ma petite traîne . Edward cale ses mains au niveau de mes hanches et je n'hésite pas une seule seconde à passer les miennes derrière sa nuque . Nous bougeons lentement en rythme, j'ai l'impression que le reste de l'univers s'est évaporé, nous laissant seuls . Je me sens bien dans ses bras, en sécurité . J'ai l'impression que c'est ma véritable place. Je sais que cela fait très guimauve mais c'est comme ça ! Je relève la tête en même temps que lui l'abaisse et nos lèvres se frôlent avant de se rencontrer pour un baiser passionné bien que chaste. Je sens des feu d'artifice dans mon ventre et j'ai l'impression que je vais littéralement exploser de joie.

La musique se termine et nous quittons la piste. Nous nous dirigeons sans même nous concerter vers l'extérieur. Je sais au nous devons parler de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Mais je suis prise d'un instant de doute ; et si ce baiser ne signifiait rien pour lui ? Ou tout du moins pas la même chose que pour moi ?

-Bella, je crois que nous devons parler, annonce Edward sans préambule.

-Si c'est pour me dire que tu es désolé de m'avoir embrasser, je t'arrête tout de suite, moi je ne le suis pas ! Si c'est pour me dire que tu as peur de gâcher notre amitié , je n'en veux pas, je ne veux plus qu'on ne soit que des amis. J'ai envie d'être plus que ça et je suis sans doute en train de me ridiculiser comme pas permis et c'est complètement la honte !

-Bella , stop ! J'ai pas non plus envie d'être ton ami et je ne suis absolument pas désolé de t'avoir embrasser. Et si tu m'avais laissé placer un mot tu l'aurais compris et su depuis au moins 10 minutes. Je voulais simplement te demander dans les formes si tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi, être ma petite amie.

Je reste muette de surprise . Il veut sortir avec moi ! Il veut sortir avec moi ! IL VEUT SORTIR AVEC MOI ! Cela ne se voit pas mais intérieurement, c'est le carnaval de Rio, c'est la fiesta d'Ibiza enfin bref, je jubile !

-Bien sûr que je veux être ta petite amie, ça va pas la tête de douter ?

Il rit face à mon air ahuri.

Les semaines se transformèrent en mois et nous étions déjà au mois de mars. Je suis toujours autant amoureuse d'Edward. Mon temps se partageais entre les cours, la famille Cullen et Hale et Edward. Pendant les vacances de printemps, nous avions franchi un cap ; celui de la première fois . C'était merveilleux. Nous étions seuls chez moi, Charlie étant au travail. Nous étions comme d'habitude dans ma chambre, moi en train de lire et lui de composé. Edward prévoit d'entrer au conservatoire à la rentrée . Nous nous embrassions et puis de fil en aiguille, nous en sommes venus aux caresses et puis la loi de la nature avait le reste . Tout était parfait jusqu'au jour où ils partirent , tous . Une semaine après que nous ayons fait l'amour pour la première fois, sans un au revoir . De personne. Sans un au revoir de mes deux meilleures amies, Alice et Rosalie. Ni de leurs petits amis, et qui sont mes amis , Jasper et Emmett . Ce qui m'a le plus briser le coeur c'est l'absence d'un au revoir d'Edward. Lui que je considérais comme l'homme de ma vie. Naïve fille de 17 ans que je suis . Je n'étais finalement qu'une distraction et une bonne œuvre dans leur vie dorée . Les autres au lycée ne se sont pas gênés pour me le faire comprendre.

Mais c'est quelques semaines plus tard , que je compris que ma vie allait être boulversé et changée à jamais .

 **Alors qu'en avez vous avez pensez ? Êtes vous satisfaites ? En tout cas, on se retrouve "Dix ans plus tard" la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à toutes , je suis très contente car j'ai eu plein de commentaires cette semaine, c'est malheureux mais il faut se plaindre pour en avoir !**

 **Je tiens à remercier larosesurleau, HardwickBella, canada02,scpotter et le Guest, misslaccro**

 **Guest : tu vas savoir si tu as raison ! Mais les raisons du départ des Cullen apparaîtront dans quelques chapitres et pas forcément de manière très direct ... Pense à t'inscrire ou à laisser un nom car tu est très pertinente ( je pars du principe que tu es une femme mais si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésite pas à me le dire ! ).**

 **Donc voici le premier chapitre dix ans plus tard, je suis très angoissée car c'est une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps et qui me tient très à coeur, j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Ce chapitre est le plus long depuis le début de l'histoire et c'est pour me faire pardonner la longueur du dernier. ;-)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Aujourd'hui

Je savais que je les reverrai, depuis que le Docteur Carlisle Cullen avait été nommé chef de service Gynécologie -Obstétrique , Maternité et suivit Prénatal. Un titre bien pompeux mais qui faisait de lui mon nouveau chef. Lorsque j'avais appris la nouvelle j'avais cru à une mauvaise blague mais non .

J'étais à cette satané réception en son honneur et je savais que je le reverrai lui et Esme mais je me suis dit tant pis . Après tout ce n'était que les parents d'un ex petit ami. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir toute la tribu débarquer . Ils ont tous réussi dans la vie. Emmett est un joueur de football américain reconnu, Rosalie avec qui il est marié tient un garage de luxe et fait partie du crew d'un très grand pilote de Formule 1. Alice a réalisé son rêve de devenir styliste et est à la tête d'une maison haute couture. Jasper, son fiancé est un psychologue réputé dans le milieu et Edward est un célèbre chanteur et pianiste .

Autant dire que j'évite d'écouter la radio car ses morceaux y passent au moins trois fois par jour. Le sport je n'aimais pas ça et je ne regarde pas. Enfin je fais tout pour évité de voir le nom Cullen ou Hale devant mes yeux .

Difficile cependant car ils sont partout quoique très discret sur leur vie privée . Mais mes jumeaux me les rappelle. Quelques semaines après leur " abandon" j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, et de jumeaux . Ce fut un réel choc pour moi. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginée mère célibataire à 18 ans mais heureusement mes parents et Phil, mon beau père , m'ont énormément soutenu et j'ai quand même pu intégré la fac de médecine et un des meilleurs programmes des États -Unis , à Seattle . Carlie et Seth sont nés alors que je passais des partiels . Ils sont rentrés dans les annales .

Me voilà donc en robe de soirée devant ces personnes qui m'ont fait verser tant de larmes , tant de joie à la naissance de mes enfants que de tristesse. Et le directeur fait le tour des convives pour lui présenter ses nouveaux collègues dont je fais partie.

-Docteur Cullen, voici une de nos plus talentueuse Gynécologue-Obstétricienne. Le docteur Isabella Swan. Docteur Swan voici...

-Le Docteur Cullen , je l'interrompt. Je tends ma main et fait mine de ne pas le reconnaître. Enchantée.

-Voici ma femme , Esme et mes enfants et leur conjoint .

Je suis soulagé de constater qu'Edward est seul. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu la force d'observer son bonheur avec une autre.

Ils ne réagissent pas et je me dis que si j'ai bien changé physiquement en une décennie, mon nom , lui est resté le même . Le directeur les entraines vers de nouveaux collègues me laissant hébétée au milieu de la salle de réception .

Je ne sais combien de temps je reste ainsi et puis je sens mon collègue et ami, Jacob Black à mes côtés . L'ironie est que Jacob est le fils du coéquipier de mon père . Évidemment, le hasard lui aussi à décider d'être drôle ce soir car nous sommes tout les deux à la même table que les Cullen. Le repas risque d'être tendu . Je remarque le regard noir d'Edward alors que Jacob me tire la chaise pour que je puisse m'assoir. Nous nous regardons tous comme des chiens de faïence. Je suis installée entre Jacob et Emmett et en face d'Edward . Je ne lui accorde pas le moindre regard, il a perdu ce droit le jour où il est parti, et ce n'est pas parce que la moitié de la population féminine du monde âgée de plus de 7 ans se pâment devant lui que je vais en faire autant. Ils m'observent tous mais je n'en ai que faire.

-Alors Bella , t'es devenue médecin . Tu pourra me soigner un jour ? Me demande Emmett avec un clin d'œil tout sauf discret.

-Le jour où tu seras enceinte , ce sera avec plaisir .

-Jacob, je peux vous appelez Jacob ? L'interroge Jasper . Ce dernier hoche la tête . Qu'est qui vous a donné envie de vous tourner vers la Gynécologie -Obstétrique ?

-Bella . Répond-t-il devant l'air surpris des Cullen.

-Ah bon ? Interroge froidement Edward.

Jacob lui répond comme si il n'avait pas remarqué la froideur de son ton.

-Oui, Bella et moi nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et la médecine n'étais pas vraiment mon premier choix . Il faut dire que j'hésitais beaucoup . Je voulais être policier comme mon père ou mécano. Et puis Bella m'a converti au fanatisme de la médecine. Nous avons fait toutes nos études ensemble et puis lorsqu'elle s'est tournée vers cette spécialisation, j'ai continué pour être chirurgien prénatal et je ne le regrette absolument pas. Je fais de la mécanique pour le loisir et pour aidé des amis.

-En parlant de ça , merci pour ma voiture. J'aurais été bien embêtée sans .

-Tu sais que cela ne me dérange pas . Si tu veux je pourrais donner des cours à Seth ? Me demande Jacob .

-Mais le connaissant il y aura plus de cambouis sur lui que dans le moteur ! Je rigole .

-Vous vous connaissez en mécanique , demande Rosalie à Jacob.

-Oui comme je l'ai dit j'ai pendant longtemps voulu devenir mécano avant de me diriger vers la médecine. Et vous ? Il me semble que j'ai déjà vu votre nom dans des revues spécialisées.

-Oui, j'ai mon propre garage et j'officie parfois dans l'équipe de Paul Lahote , vous connaissez ?

-Bien sûr que je connais Paul Lahote ! S'exclame mon ami. Le monde est petit , c'est le mari de ma soeur , Rachel .

S'ensuit une conversation automobile, je parle avec Carlisle du service tout en évitant consciencieusement de croiser le regard vert émeraude d'Edward. Je pense à mes enfants. Et si il découvre par hasard la vérité et me les enlève ? Non, ce n'est pas son genre . Mais enfin je ne le connais pas tant que ça finalement .

Le dîner se termine après ce qui me semble des heures et je peux enfin rentrer chez moi et leurs échapper. Je rentre dans ma maison et je trouve mon père endormit sur le canapé devant un match de baseball. Il est plus de deux heures du matin. Je secoue la tête , éteint la TV et le réveille.

-Papa, je suis rentrée , tu devrais aller dans la chambre d'ami si tu ne veux pas avoir les lombaires en compote demain matin .

J'entends un grognement et il finit par se lever .

-Alors cette réception ?

-Épuisante mais on en reparle demain , je suis claquée .

Je me dirige vers ma chambre où je me change et m'allonge sur le lit. Je sais que je ne dormirais pas , trop de questions se bousculent dans ma tête et cela m'angoisse.

Je me lève le lendemain plus fatiguer que jamais mais il faut tout de même que je m'occupe des enfants.

Pdv d'Edward

Aujourd'hui je suis de retour à Seattle après une tournée de plusieurs mois et mes parents n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que d'assister à la réception en l'honneur de mon père pour son nouveau poste de chef de service Gynécologie -Obstétrique , Maternité et suivit Prénatal. Un titre pompeux mais qui faisait de lui un des médecins les plus puissants de l'hôpital et il avait énormément travaillé pour obtenir ce poste. Il ne faut pas se méprendre, je suis très fier de la réussite professionnelle de mes parents mais ce genre de réception est toujours d'un ennui mortel. Heureusement que mon frère et sa femme tout comme ma soeur et son fiancé sont obligés de nous accompagner. Emmett peut effrayer au premier abord mais il a le coeur d'un nounours et sa femme, Rosalie est une blonde sculpturale mais il ne faut se fier à son physique de mannequin car elle adore la mécanique et en a fait son métier. Emmett quant à lui est joueur de football américain.

Ma soeur , Alice est une styliste reconnue et à monté sa maison de couture. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui nous a fait nos tenues pour ce soir. Jasper , son fiancé est lui un psychologue réputé. Et moi, moi je suis pianiste et chanteur .

Nous arrivons dans la salle de réception et le directeur de l'hôpital en personne nous accueille . Il présente les nouveaux collèges de mon père lorsque j'aperçois une jeune femme assez petite et avec de beaux cheveux marrons retenus dans un élégant chignon ce qui dévoile sa nuque délicate . Elle me fait immédiatement penser à Bella, Bella que j'ai quitté il y a dix ans sans une explication. J'ai été lâche sur ce coup là.

Le directeur nous emmène vers la jeune femme qui se retourne et je vois son visage . C'est Bella, ma Bella.

-Docteur Cullen, voici une de nos plus talentueuse Gynécologue-Obstétricienne. Le docteur Isabella Swan. Docteur Swan voici...

-Le Docteur Cullen , l'interrompt la femme de ma vie , celle que je n'ai jamais oublié. Elle lui tend la main et fait mine de ne pas le reconnaître. Enchantée.

-Voici ma femme , Esme et mes enfants et leur conjoint .

Elle n'a pas jeté un seul regard vers nous , nous ignorant royalement. Alice se rend compte, elle aussi du comportement de son amie.

-Edward tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas qu'elle te saute dans les bras ?

-Non mais j'espérais au moins qu'elle me regarde , mais rien . Elle nous a totalement ignoré. Puis quelque chose m'interpelle. Elle n'a pas semblé surprise de voir papa et maman.

-Ce dîner est en l'honneur de papa et qui plus est c'est son futur chef alors elle doit le savoir .

-Oui tu as raison.

Nous continuons de rencontrer les nouveaux collègues de mon père avant de passer à table et le hasard fait que Bella est à notre table mais elle arrive avec un autre homme, ils semblent assez proche et je sens la jalousie qui pointent le bout de son nez .

-Alors Bella , t'es devenue médecin . Tu pourra me soigner un jour ? demande Emmett avec un clin d'œil tout sauf discret.

-Le jour où tu seras enceinte , ce sera avec plaisir .

-Jacob, je peux vous appelez Jacob ? L'interroge Jasper . Ce dernier hoche la tête . Qu'est qui vous a donné envie de vous tourner vers la Gynécologie -Obstétrique ?

-Bella . Répond-t-il .

-Ah bon ? Je demande plus sèchement que nécessaire.

Jacob répond comme si il n'avait pas remarqué la froideur de mon ton.

-Oui, Bella et moi nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et la médecine n'étais pas vraiment mon premier choix . Il faut dire que j'hésitais beaucoup . Je voulais être policier comme mon père ou mécano. Et puis Bella m'a converti au fanatisme de la médecine. Nous avons fait toutes nos études ensemble et puis lorsqu'elle s'est tournée vers cette spécialisation, j'ai continué pour être chirurgien prénatal et je ne le regrette absolument pas. Je fais de la mécanique pour le loisir et pour aidé des amis.

-En parlant de ça , merci pour ma voiture. J'aurais été bien embêtée sans .

-Tu sais que cela ne me dérange pas . Si tu veux je pourrais donner des cours à Seth ? Lui demande Jacob .

Mais qui c'est ce Seth ? Son petit ami à moins qu'elle ne sorte avec Jacob . Je ne sais pas et cela me rends jaloux alors que je n'ai aucune raison de l'être . J'ai perdu ce droit le jour où je suis parti sans un mot.

-Mais le connaissant il y aura plus de cambouis sur lui que dans le moteur ! Rigole-t-elle.

L'entendre rire est tellement merveilleux, ce son pourtant simple m'avait manqué ces dix dernières années, lui qui est mon inspiration au piano. Bella est ma muse et seule ma famille est au courant.

Je me décroche de la conversation qui vire mécanique ou médecine et je me contente d'observer celle dont je suis toujours amoureux.

La fin du repas et de la réception sans que Bella ne m'ait accordé le moindre regard. Je rentre chez moi dans un appartement certes chaleureux puisque c'est ma mère qui s'est chargée de le décorer mais vide de sentiments, d'amour. Je souhaite la revoir bientôt et je sens que j'irais un peu plus chercher mon père a l'hôpital ou déjeuner avec lui dans l'espoir de la croiser bien que je sois effrayé à l'idée qu'elle ait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie .

 **Alors qu'en avez vous penser ? J'attends vos impressions avec impatience et avec une certaine angoisse.**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Gwen who.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à toute , je suis extrêmement contente car pour ce chapitre vous avez battu des records ! Donc un grand Merci à petite myrtille, Guest , scpotter, misslaccro, Guest (2) , larosesurleau,** **madoniebook** , **canada02 , HardwickBella pour avoir commenté le chapitre 6.**

 **Guest (2) : tu as raison , Edward a le droit de savoir qu'il a deux enfants malgré le mal qu'il lui a fait et il va le savoir mais il va falloir être patiente pour ça ...**

 **Guest : je n'ai peut être pas été assez précise mais Bella ne choisi pas de s'installer à la table des Cullen, dans ce genre de réception, je suppose qu'il y a des plans de tables , elle parle de "hasard " . Au contraire , Bella est rancunière et à sa fierté .**

 **Je suis ravie que les Guest me laissent des review mais pour vous différencier , pouvez vous me laisser un pseudo ? Ce sera plus simple pour vous répondre en début de chapitre .**

Pdv de Bella

Le lendemain ou plutôt plus tard dans la mâtinée deux petites tornades de Neuf ans vinrent me réveiller sans se soucier que cela faisait moins de 8 heures que je dormais .

-Maman, maman . Papi ne sait pas cuisiner . Ses pâtes étaient trop cuites alors il a commandé des pizzas , me raconte Carlie en rigolant.

-Papi n'a jamais su cuisiner ! Vous avez été sage tout les deux ? Dites moi la vérité mes petites crapules, je dis en les chatouillant. Évidemment ils sont en supériorité numérique et donc c'est moi qui me fait chatouiller par mes deux petits monstres que j'adore !

Mon père arrive et me vois soumise à mes enfants et prend une photo qu'on va sans aucun doute voir lors d'un anniversaire ou au prochain noël.

Je passe la journée avec mes enfants, Charlie étant rentrer chez lui auprès de Sue , sa nouvelle femme . Elle a une fille de quinze ans, Leah qui s'entend très bien avec Seth et Carlie . C'est d'ailleurs elle qui me sert de baby-sitter habituellement mais hier elle dormais chez une amie et Sue était de garde , elle est infirmière dans le même hôpital que moi mais en chirurgie. Charlie s'est donc proposé de garder les jumeaux pour éviter d'être seul.

La journée de lundi fut éprouvante émotionnellement ; devoir travailler toute la journée avec le grand père de vos enfants alors que celui ci l'ignore et avoir peur qu'un de vos collègues voire vous même face une bourde est très épuisant . Au déjeuné, Edward est venu voir son père , je l'ai à peine aperçu mais ça aussi c'est fatigant . Je cherche à l'éviter et dans le même temps je veux le revoir , être une telle girouette me donne envie de me cogner la tête contre le mur .

Sans parler que au niveau du travail, j'ai dû annoncer à une de mes patiente que en plus d'avoir fait une fausse couche, elle ne pourra jamais tomber enceinte à nouveau car si on voulait la sauver il fallait lui faire une hystérectomie ( ablation de l'utérus). Une autre de mes patientes a fait une embolie pulmonaire ( un caillot de sang qui obstrue les voix respiratoires) et est morte avant que j'ai pu tenter de la sauver elle ou son enfant. J'ai dû l'annoncer à sa famille et dans ces moments là je déteste mon métier . Si j'ai choisi la Gynécologie -Obstétrique c'est pour voir la joie que procure une naissance , instaurer un peu d'espoir dans ce bas monde et aujourd'hui c'était le contraire . Dans ma spécialisation annoncer la mort est bien plus rare qu'en cardiologie ou en soin intensif et pourtant aujourd'hui n'était pas mon jour.

C'est complètement sur les rotules que je sors de l'hôpital et rentre chez moi. Les enfants sont déjà là et préparent ce qui me semble être un gâteau au chocolat avec Leah . Carlie se débrouille bien mais Seth a plus de pâte sur le visage qu'autre chose . On comprend mieux ma réaction face à la demande de Jacob pour enseigner la mécanique à mon fils maintenant ? Je souris devant ce spectacle attendrissant et prends une photo avec mon smartphone. J'ai de la chance d'avoir des enfants qui savent me remonter le moral en toutes circonstances et d'avoir une demi soeur aussi géniale .

-Bonjour tout le monde , je lance .

-Bonjour maman ! S'exclame en coeur mes chéris .

-Bonjour Bella , me répond plus calmement Leah.

-Vous avez fait vos devoirs ? Je demande à tout le monde . Malgré nos douze ans de différence , je considère ma demi soeur presque comme une deuxième fille et j'ai tendance à la maternée.

-Oui, avant de préparer un gâteau pour toi. On avait qu'une fable à lire , me dit Seth. Lui et Carlie ne sont pas dans la même classe mais ont les mêmes devoirs , ce qui est pratique.

-Pas à apprendre ?

-Non, dirent les deux . Je secoue la tête , ils ne sont pas jumeaux pour rien. Bien que différent physiquement, Carlie est la copie conforme de son père : rousse aux yeux verts et Seth la mienne: brun aux yeux chocolats. Mentalement ils se ressemblent énormément. Ils sont très malicieux mais aussi très curieux et adeptes du sport ( ils ne tiennent pas de moi pour ça ), de lecture, de musique ...

-Et toi Leah ?

-Bof, un commentaire sur Ruy Blas, une pièce de théâtre de Victor Hugo, celui qui a écrit les Misérables. "En quoi la première scène est une scène d'exposition ? Et présente-t-elle le drame romantique ?". J'avais fait le brouillon ce week-end, il ne manquait plus qu'à le recopier au propre et deux exercices de math sur les vecteurs et la relation de Chasles. Je les ai fait rapidement.

Leah est une très bonne élève et surtout en math.

Elle passe la soirée avec nous et puis je la raccompagne chez elle, j'en profite pour voir ma belle mère et lui demander si elle, mon père et sa fille veulent venir déjeuner à la maison pour fêter Pâque.

Le reste de la semaine est relativement calme, au travail je suis moins stressée à l'idée de travailler avec Carlisle et je passe mes pauses à rire et discuter avec mes collègues et en particulier Jacob qui veut que je rencontre sa nouvelle copine, Nessie. Il me bassine avec elle et je les invite pour Pâque ainsi que son père , Billy . Il pourra parler avec Charlie.

Je surprends plusieurs fois le Dr Cullen en train de m'observer et je fais mine de rien, puisqu'il observe aussi les autres. Il doit sûrement jauger l'entente et le professionnalisme de l'équipe . Il n'est pas rare de l'entendre raconter des anecdotes sur ses enfants et à chaque fois un pincement au cœur survient . Je culpabilise de privé mes enfants d'une famille pareille, d'oncles et de tantes, de leurs grands parents mais surtout de leur père . Je soupire de soulagement lorsque le dimanche de Pâques arrive , et avec lui deux jours de congés, loin de l'hôpital.

Je passe le dimanche matin à cuisiner pour la tribu que j'aurais à nourrir le midi. A 11h30 mon père , Sue et Leah arrive pour m'aider . A midi pile Jacob, Billy et une jeune femme que je devine être Nessie arrivent. Jacob pousse son père qui depuis une opération il y a quelques années a mal tourné, est devenu paraplégique. Nessie est une belle jeune femme avec de grands yeux gris et de long cheveux brun . Elle respire la gentillesse et l'intelligence. Nous passons tous à table et Billy et Charlie commencent à parler "du bon vieux temps ". Je me tourne vers Nessie.

 **Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Je veux au moins autant de commentaire que la semaine passée, et pourquoi pas dépasser les 40 review ?**

 **Etes vous contentes de voir apparaître Nessie ? Vous en saurez plus sur elle la semaine prochaine!**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à toutes, je suis très contente car j'ai encore une fois eu beaucoup de commentaires positifs et je vous en remercie ! Donc un grand MERCI à petite myrtille, scpotter, Floridianna, miadu50, canada02, Marie, Guest , larosesurleau et à misslaccro pour leur review !**

 **Guest: vas tu reconnaître l'histoire d'Edward ? Car elle arrive bientôt ...**

 **Marie : Merci, ça me fait plaisir et la suite arrive maintenant !**

 **Je ne le fais pas souvent mais je remercie aussi celles qui ajoutent cette histoire en favoris et la suive ou la lise tout simplement, surtout lorsque je vois le nombre de personnes qui la lisent et d'un peu partout dans le monde, cela me touche énormément !**

 **Et voici sans plus attendre la suite, bonne lecture !**

Je me tourne vers Nessie.

-Alors que fais-tu dans la vie ?

-Je suis universitaire, c'est à dire que je travaille dans les universités où je donne des cours, des conférences. J'ai un doctorat en anthropologie judiciaire et en médecine légale . Et toi ? Me demande -t-elle .

Je suis clairement impressionnée . Être titulaire de deux doctorats si jeune !

-Euh, je suis Gynécologue-Obstétricienne au Seattle Grace , je travaille dans le même service que Jacob.

-Oui, il me semble qu'il m'en avais parlé. En tout cas c'est remarquable ton parcours. Tu es un excellent médecin d'après ce qu'il m'a dit et tu élèves deux enfants toute seule en plus de cela .

-Je ne suis pas toute seule, ma famille m'aide beaucoup mais merci ! Mais dis moi, tu n'es pas de Seattle ?

-Non, on peut rien te cacher ! S'amuse Nessie.

-C'est ça d'avoir un père policier ! Je rétorque.

-Je viens de New York, après la mort prématuré de mes parents, il y a une dizaine d'années , c'est mon oncle et ma tante qui m'ont élevé . J'ai perdu mes parents mais j'ai gagné des frères et sœurs. Je ne voyais pas souvent mes cousins avant cette tragédie à cause de la distance, reprend Nessie devant mon aire surpris .

-Oh je suis désolée , je ne voulais pas être indiscrète ! Excuse moi !

-Non, ne t'en fais pas ! Et puis d'après ce que Jake m'a dit vous êtes un peu comme des frères et sœurs , c'est normal que tu t'inquiètes de qui il fréquente ! Rigole la jeune femme .

-Oui , c'est vrai mais j'ai déjà l'impression de te connaître, tu sais . Jake a passé toutes ses pauses à me parler de toi ! "Tu verrais Bella, Nessie est formidable "... Je dis en imitant mon meilleur ami .

-On se moque de moi ? Interroge une voix dernière mon dos et qui me fait sursauter.

-Jacob ! T'as pas idée de me faire peur comme ça ! Je dis en le frappant l'épaule .

-Oh mais tu l'as bien chercher ! Et puis tu verras le jour où tu rencontreras l'homme de ta vie , tu deviendras niaise !

Pour toute réponse je lui tire la langue devant une assemblée amusée . Le repas fut vite englouti. Et mes petits monstres commencèrent leur " promenade Digestive " c'est à dire courir autour de la table et dans le jardin . Ils ont tellement d'énergie que parfois je me demande d'où ils la sortent.

-Bella ?

-Oui papa ?

-Dimanche prochain avec Sue et Leah nous devions aller au match de football américain qui oppose Seattle à New York mais nous avons un empêchement , tu irais avec les jumeaux ?

-Oui, je suis en congé ce jour là . Il paraît qu'un ancien des Yankees jouera avec Seattle , le match promet d'être intéressant !

J'ai bien dit que le sport ne m'aimais pas mais regarder un match de football américain avec les enfants n'est pas un sport ? Quoique lorsqu'ils sont excités, ils courent plus qu'un marathoniens et plus vite qu'Ushain Bolt .

Le reste de l'après midi s'enchaîne tranquillement avec des discussions de partout. Il vint l'heure pour mes invités de partir et les premiers furent Billy, Nessie et Jacob.

-A mardi ma belle , me salut Jacob.

-Ah bah oui on n'a pas tous la chance d'être en congé deux jours d'affilés ! Je raille .

Pour toute réponse son majeur se lève sous mon rire et celui de sa petite amie.

-J'espère qu'on se reverra et qu'on pourra faire une virée fille. Ma cousine est un peu folle sur les bords mais est adorable et la femme de mon cousin aussi . Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien ! Me dit Nessie.

Ce n'est pas la première fois de la journée qu'elle me parle de sa famille, elle a l'air très proche d'eux et ce n'est pas sans me rappeler les Cullen . J'ai un pincement au cœur en pensant que je prive Seth et Carlie de leur famille du côté de leur père .

-Ce sera avec plaisir , je réponds .

Billy se contente de me faire la bise et de "m'ordonner " de veiller sur le vieux brigand qui me sert de père et de faire attention aux petits.

Ensuite ce sont Sue,Leah et Charlie qui repartent me laissant heureuse mais lessivée . Je pars coucher les enfants après le repas et je décide que j'aurais toute la journée du lendemain pour le rangement et vais me coucher en sombrant directement dans les bras de Morphée sitôt allongée .

Mon rêve me perturba .

"J'étais dans une chambre magnifiquement décorée, une chaleur dans mon bas ventre était présente signe manifeste de mon désir et probablement dû à un orgasme . Une main chaude parcours mon corps et je ferme les yeux pour mieux profiter . La main s'attarde sur mon sein droit et vient titiller mon mamelon durci. Le faisant rouler entre l'index et le pouce, l'arrachant de petite gémissement de plaisir . Un souffle chaud vient au-dessus de mon sein gauche et une langue vient lécher et mordre mon mamelon. Mon amant échange ensuite me faisant vivre un véritable délice . Puis quittant ma poitrine pour se diriger plus bas m'embrassant le ventre pour enfin arriver à mon intimité.

Ses mains glissent le long de mes cuisses et un de ses doigts frôle ma fente et mon clitoris . Jouant avec ce dernier et je sens des vagues de plaisir déferlées . Puis se bouche se rapproche des mes lèvres enfler de désir et déjà bien mouillé. Sa langue me lèche , titille mon bout de chair, signe de ma féminité et passe à l'ouverture de ma fente . Je sens sa langue me pénétrer puis qu'il insère un doigt puis un deuxième , entament un vas et vient. L'orgasme ne tarde pas à me prendre et je sens les parois vaginales se contracter . Je bouge des hanches pour encore plus de contact et finalement il retire ses doigts.

Je le sens qu'il présente son sexe à mon entrée et je me cambre pour aller à son contact. Il me pénètre lentement avant de ressortir et de me pénétré d'un grand coup de reins me faisant gémir de plaisir et d'impatience : j'en veux plus et maintenant. Il prend son temps avant d'accélérer le rythme de son va et vient et de me laisser jouir dans ses bras . Il vient quelques seconde après moi. Je suis frustrée de ne pas lui avoir offert autant de plaisir . J'ouvre les yeux et croise deux émeraudes pures ."

Je me réveille en sursaut , toute boulversé par ce rêve érotique. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'autres hommes après Edward mais je suis une femme, même mère célibataire , et j'ai des besoins . J'ai déjà eu des coup d'un soir et des relations mais ne dépassant pas les quelques semaines . Ma plus longue est avec le père de mes enfants !

 **Alors qu'en avez vous penser ? Contente d'en apprendre plus sur Nessie ?**

 **Je veux savoir vos impressions et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, il y aura des révélations la semaine prochaine ...**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Coucou à toutes , je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, merci à miadu50, 0-0emmie0-0, canada02, Guest, scpotter, larosesurleau, misslaccro !**

 **Guest : la réponse arrive aujourd'hui ! Les explications sur le pourquoi ils sont partis sans rien dire, arrivera bientôt . Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella va leur en faire baver mais le pardon viendra... Pas tout de suite ! ;-)**

 **Les review m'ont fait très plaisir mais je suis un peu déçue , j'en ai eu moins pour le chapitre 8, un peu moins d'1personne sur 100 me laisse son avis ! Pour ce chapitre , soyez sympa, laissez moi vos avis !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Pdv d'Edward

Le réveil sonne et je me prépare lentement pour le déjeuner chez mes parents . Malgré nos emplois du temps surchargés , nous faisons toujours en sorte de se retrouver pour les anniversaires ( plutôt nombreux) et les fêtes tel que Pâques ou Noël . C'est donc pour cette raison que je vais chez mes parents . On est lundi de Pâques et donc réunion familiale, c'était impossible hier en raison du travail de mon père et ma cousine était invité dans la famille de son petit ami. Je ne le connais pas mais d'après sa description il m'a l'air d'un type bien . De toute manière si ose lui faire du mal, Emmett , Jasper, Carlisle et moi n'hésiterions pas à lui expliqué notre façon de penser. C'est sur cette note que j'arrive devant la villa blanche de mon enfance .

J'entre et salue ma mère qui est dans la cuisine avec mon père qui l'aide pour la préparation de l'entrée .

-Bonjour vous deux , je leur dit en leur faisant la bise.

-Bonjour mon chéri , alors comment va ? Me demande ma mère .

-Ça va et toi papa ?

-Ça va , on attend que tout le monde arrive et on parle du boulot mais mon fils, je n'ai pas de nouvelles informations sur Bella, juste que c'est un médecin très compétent et respecté dans le service .

Je suis un peu déçu de l'annonce mon père et il le sait, il a toujours eu cette capacité à comprendre ce que je ressens rien qu'en m'observant et il en ait de même avec Emmett et Alice tout comme pour leur conjoint et ma cousine depuis qu'elle vie avec nous.

C'est un grand brouhaha qui me sort de mes songes ; le reste de la famille vient d'arriver, la cuisine se retrouve surpeuplée et nous passons donc dans la salle à manger et je décide d'interroger ma cousine sur sa rencontre avec son beau père .

-Alors hier , cela c'est bien passer ? Je demande .

-Oui très ! Me répond-t-elle . Son père est charmant et j'ai même rencontré une de ses amies et la famille de celle ci . Elle nous avait invité pour je cite : " Il vaut mieux éviter de mourir d'intoxication alimentaire lors de sa première rencontre avec son beau-père !" . Carlisle je pense que tu connais Jacob et Isabella, ils travaillent tout les deux au Seattle Grace.

-Jacob Black ? Demande mon père soudain en alerte , tout comme le reste de la pièce . Je croyais qu'il sortait avec Bella .

-Oui Jacob Black, mais il ne sort pas avec Bella. Elle le considère comme son frère et réciproquement, rigole Nessie.

Un poids disparaître de mes épaules et de mon coeur. Mais cela veut aussi dire qu'elle sort avec ce Seth .

-Ah ... Fut tout ce que je dis .

Mais c'est sans compter Alice , heureuse comme une puce d'avoir encore des nouvelles de son amie.

-Tu lui as dit quoi ? Vous avez fait quoi ? Tu vas la revoir ? Je pourrais venir avec toi ? Et Rose aussi ?!

-Calme toi ! La coupe Nessie. Oui je pense la revoir et je lui ai même parlé de vous .

-Tu lui as dit qui nous étions pour toi ? Je demande alors que j'ai des palpitations.

-Non, je me vois mal lui dire : " salut moi c'est Nessie et je suis la nièce de ton chef ! Mais j'aimerai bien que se revoit et ne t'inquiète pas si tu n'aimes pas mon oncle , il ne te vireras pas ! " . T'es complètement con ou quoi , Edward ?

-Alors ? S'impatiente Alice.

-Elle très sympathique et je lui ai proposé de faire une virée shopping et d'inviter ma cousine et sa belle soeur. Elle a dit oui mais je pense qu'on la reverra avant . Elle va au match Dimanche .

Mon coeur à un loupé. Comment ça elle va au match dimanche mais elle n'aime pas le sport encore moins le football américain ! Je ne suis pas prêt à la revoir , cependant j'en crève d'envie . Je suis indécis et doit probablement prendre une tête bizarre puisque Nessie m'interroge.

-Ça ne va pas , Edward ? Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas ; pourquoi toutes ces questions sur Bella , vous ne la connaissais même pas !

-Euh, en faite si, nous étions au lycée avec elle . Nous étions amis avec elle et Bella était ma petite amie mais nous sommes partis sans lui dire en revoir, ce que je regrette amèrement.

-Ah, répond Nessie sous le choc.

-J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit mon père pour changer de sujet.

-Quoi ? T'as décidé de t'installer en maison de retraite ? Le questionne Emmett.

-Emmett ! Dit mon père faisant mine de s'offusquer. Je ne suis pas si veux que ça ! Non, le docteur Gerandy m'a proposé de surveiller des partiels et de donner quelques conférences. Il m'a dit que la première année, une des ses étudiantes a accouché pendant l'épreuve, j'espère que cela sera plus calme avec moi ! Rigole-t-il.

Le reste de la journée se déroule tranquillement et dans la bonne humeur . Emmett est légèrement stressé pour le match de dimanche, il va jouer contre ses anciens coéquipiers qui par conséquent savent comment il joue mais d'un autre côté, il a l'avantage mais enfin ce n'est pas drôle pour lui . Je sais déjà que je serais à ce match, pour soutenir mon frère mais surtout parce que je meurs d'envie de revoir Bella .

La semaine passe doucement, j'ai plus composé ces sept derniers jours que ces trois derniers mois. La raison est très simple, j'ai retrouvé ma muse, mon inspiration. Bien sûr je sais que les choses ne pourront pas reprendre là où on les avait laissé, elle a probablement refait sa vie et doit être mariée mais le fait qu'elle porte toujours son nom de jeune fille est un espoir même minime qu'elle soit célibataire. Je me donne l'impression d'être un adolescent fou amoureux de la plus belle fille du lycée , ce qu'elle était .

D'après Carlisle, Bella est très discrète sur sa vie privée, la jalousant. Elle est malgré tout très respectée et appréciée de ses collègues et plusieurs d'entre eux se sont pris des râteaux. Dire que cette nouvelle ne m'avait pas fait plaisir et mis du baume au coeur serait mentir.

Le dimanche est là et nous sommes tous au stade pour soutenir Emmett, j'espère tout comme le reste de la famille de croiser Bella . Nessie a un air mutin et semble détenir des informations qui nous manque et la frustration me gagne . Nous nous installons et Nessie comme d'habitude cale sa tête sur mon épaule, le match commence . Les Giants sont féroces et foncent dans le tas, la plupart du temps sur Emmett, je sens ma mère et Rosalie se crisper à chaque fois. Je ne suis pas très rassuré non plus. Emmett est un gars solide mais dans ce sport un accident est si vite arrivé.

Durant la mi-temps, deux petites tornades sautent sur Nessie.

-Coucou ! S'écrit une petite fille auburn aux yeux vert.

-Coucou princesse ! Ton frère et ta mère ne sont pas avec toi ?

-Moi je suis là, s'écrit un petit garçon. Il ressemble à Isabella avec ses grands yeux chocolats . Il faut dire que depuis que je l'ai revu à la soirée en l'honneur de mon père , j'ai l'impression de la voir partout, de noter une ressemblance avec toutes les femmes aux yeux et aux cheveux bruns .

-Et votre maman, n'est pas avec vous ?

-Non , on t'as vu alors que maman achetait des gâteaux pour le goûter , alors on est venu te voir , explique la Jacob n'est pas avec toi ?

-C'est ton nouvel amoureux ? Demande le garçonnet. Tu n'es plus amoureuse de tonton Jake ?

Je me demande où ces enfants ont rencontré Jacob et Nessie , et où donc est passée leur mère ?

-Carlie ! Seth ! Où êtes vous ? Demande une voix que je reconnais sans mal.

 **J'en connais qui ont hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine , hahaha ! Suis-je sadique ? Peut-être un peu mais faites le moi savoir !**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Coucou a toutes ! Merci à jessica2802, CeDu92, miasu50, Mzelle A, Guest (1) , scpotter,HardwickBella, guest(2), Guest (3), et larosesurleau pour leur review qui me font très plaisir, vous avez toutes souligner mon sadisme qui prend fin aujourd'hui puisque je vous livre la suite .**

 **Guest : Edward va avoir en effet une sacrée surprise et sa réaction arrive aujourd'hui, il va bien morfler je te le confirme, mais pour Ca il faut qu'il comprenne...**

 **Une dernière chose, j'ai fini l'écriture de cette fic qui comptabilisera 19 chapitres et un épilogue, Voila et bonne lecture !**

Pdv Bella

-Carlie ! Seth ! Où êtes vous ? Je cris. Ces petits filous m'ont filé entre les doigts alors que j'attendais au stand pour leur prendre à goûter . Ils sont habituellement très sages , je suppose qu'ils ont vu un camarade de classe, n'empêche que cela va barder !

J'étais aussi assez distraite ne m'attendant pas à ce que le transfert qui venait de New York soit Emmett Cullen , ce qui signifie que le reste de la famille n'est pas très loin et je ne suis pas prête à les revoir , encore moins à leur présenter mes enfants.

Je retrouve les enfants à côté d'une jeune femme brune que je reconnais, puisqu'il s'agit de Nessie, la nouvelle petite amie de Jacob. Ce qui m'interpelle immédiatement c'est sa position sur une jeune homme roux ; elle a posé sa tête sur son épaule et dès qu'il m'a entendu appeler mes enfants , il se retourne et mon regard croise deux émeraudes qui me hantent depuis deux semaines voir depuis plus de dix ans.

-Maman, t'as vu il y a Nessie ! S'exclame joyeusement Seth.

-Oui je vois , mais ce n'est pas une raison pour partir comme cela ! Imaginez un instant que je ne vous auriez pas retrouver ? Ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si c'était le cas , et mon angoisse ! Je vous ai dit quoi ?

-De rester près de toi et de ne pas s'éloigner, répondirent en coeur mes enfants .

-Bien, ne me refaite plus peur comme ça ! Je vous aime mes petits loups ,aller faites moi un câlin pour que je vous pardonne . Je leur dit en souriant . Je n'aime pas les gronder mais j'y suis parfois obligée , je ne peux plus imaginer vivre sans eux, ils sont toute ma vie.

Je me sors de mes songes et salut Nessie et la personne qui l'accompagne en restant courtoise mais intérieurement, la fébrilité et la peur l'envahisseur . Et si il avait fait le lien ou Nessie ? Après tout la ressemblance de Carlie avec son père est flagrante . Le match va bientôt reprendre et je glisse à l'oreille de Nessie:

-Je ne sais pas quel lien t'uni à cet homme mais parles en a Jacob, il ne mérite pas d'être menée en bateau et bien que je t'apprécie énormément, c'est mon meilleur ami , je dis un peu froidement .

-Je n'ai pas de justification à te donner, mais sache simplement qu'Edward est mon cousin , me répond-t-elle.

Edward est son...cousin ? Oh mon Dieu ! La poisse ne peut pas s'abattre à ce point sur une personne, n'est ce pas ? Il ne peut pas être son cousin, ce n'est pas possible ! Sur les 321,4 millions d'habitants des États Unis d'Amérique, il faut que cela tombe sur lui, pourquoi ? Je m'éloigne en tenant par la main Seth à droite et Carlie à gauche et mon cerveau est en ébullition. Il doit sûrement avoir compris ou même Nessie, je ne sais pas ce que sa famille lui a dit sur moi ( pas grand chose après tout puisqu'ils sont partis sans même me dire au revoir ! ) je ne devais pas si important que cela. Mais cela n'empêche pas qu'ils ont, Edward et Nessie, pu comprendre la filiation de mes enfants à leur famille car si la ressemblance entre Seth et son père n'est pas flagrante, elle l'ai avec Carlie.

J'assiste au reste du match dans un état second, les cris de la foule ne m'atteint pas, je ne sais même pas qui a remporté le match ! Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à la maison, lieu dont je suis sûre de ne croiser aucun membre de la famille Cullen que je me détends en essayant de passer une agréable soirée avec mes chéris d'amour.

-Maman, pourquoi Seth et moi n'avons pas de papa ? demande soudainement Carlie.

-Chérie , tout le monde a un papa, je réponds surprise.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle ou son frère me posent ce genre de questions mais je reste toujours surprise. La première fois qu'ils me l'ont posé, ils devaient avoir trois ans et venaient de rentrer en maternelle. J'allais les chercher et parmi ses les parents , il y avait de nombreux pères qui ne se gênaient pas pour me mater, j'étais la plus jeune mère et ils devaient sans doute penser que je venais chercher mes petits frères et sœurs ou que j'étais une "Marie couche toi là " pour avoir eu des enfants aussi jeune, j'avais donc une sacrée réputation colportée par des mères jalouses à qui la grossesse avaient fait prendre 20 kilos et qu'elles n'avaient toujours pas perdu au bout de trois ans. Il me restait aussi des kilos en trop, surtout que j'avais accouché de jumeaux, mais le rythme bien chargé de mes journées et mon jeune âge m'avait permis de perdre la majorité de ces derniers assez rapidement, mais je m'égare .

C'est après cette journée et sur le chemin du retour que Seth m'avait posé cette question et je n'avais pas su quoi lui répondre et avais éludé, j'avais été lâche et je n'en suis pas fière.

-Mais pourquoi on ne le connaît pas ? Il est mort comme celui de Leah ?

-Non, il n'est pas mort mais tu sais parfois les grandes personnes se séparent comme Papy Charlie et mamie Renée . Votre père et moi sommes séparés, c'est la vie.

-C'est à cause de nous ? Il ne nous aiment pas ? Intervient Seth .

-Bien sûr qu'il vous aime, qui ne vous aimerait pas ? Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas de votre faute, je vous l'interdis de le penser ! Non, avec votre père , on s'est séparé avant de savoir que vous étiez dans mon ventre .

-Ah , je suis sûre qu'on le retrouvera un jour , annonce Carlie. Cette petite est toujours optimiste quoi qu'il se passe et j'en suis admirative , moi qui au contraire ai tendance à être pessimiste.

Si seulement elle savait qu'elle l'avait eu sous les yeux l'après midi même . J'ai peur qu'en omettant de dire la vérité , cette dernière m'explose au visage et que Carlie et Seth en subissent les dommages collatéraux car si j'ai bien une peur qui est ancrée au fond de moi depuis que j'ai appris ma grossesse il y a dix ans , c'est bien celle là : qu'Edward et sa famille rejettent mes enfants tout comme ils l'ont fait avec moi . Mon coeur se serre rien qu'en imaginant la douleur, la peine et la détresse de Carlie et de Seth si tel était le cas. Leur abandon a été dur mais j'étais assez vieille pour savoir que ce sont des choses qui arrivent et pour le supporter, cependant il en va autrement lorsqu'il s'agit de son père et de sa famille.

Ces préoccupations m'empêchent de fermer l'œil , c'est donc avec une tête à faire peur que j'arrive au travail en ce lundi matin. Jacob que je relève le remarque.

-Ça ne va pas ? Me demande-t-il soucieux. Un des enfants est malade ou toi ?

-Non, ça va , je le rassure. J'ai rencontré Edward hier au stade avec Seth et Carlie à côté et puis le fait que Nessie soit sa cousine n'arrange rien. Jacob, j'ai tellement peur que lui ou sa famille rejète mes enfants.

-Et pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Il faudrait être fou ou complètement stupide pour ne pas les aimer et puis Nessie les adore déjà si cela peut te rassurer.

-Pas tellement, et si il décide de me les enlever ? Qu'il trouve que je suis une mauvaise mère ? Je n'en peux plus, j'ai peur qu'il ait deviné. Je ne sais plus rien et cela me frustre , je m'énerve .

-Je vois bien , si je peux te donner un conseil, parles lui. Cela te déchargerais d'un poids et tu serais fixer. Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim et sommeil alors je vais te laisser travailler et moi je vais rentrer , embrasse les petits monstres de ma part !

Pdv de Nessie

Ma tête reposant sur l'épaule d'Edward , je bavarde gaiement avec Seth et Carlie, lorsque Bella arrive et semble se refrogner , sous ma tête, Edward se tend. Je repense à ce que j'ai appris : premièrement, Bella était la petite amie de mon cousin au lycée avant qu'il ne vienne à New York, deuxièmement, le père des jumeaux a quitté Bella avant de savoir qu'elle étais enceinte, soit durant la même période précédant le départ d'Edward pour New York, troisièmement, la peur de Bella lorsqu'elle a vu que ses enfants étaient près de mon cousin et la froideur de son ton... .

Cela ne peut mener qu'à cette conclusion : Carlie et Seth sont les enfants d'Edward, d'autant que la ressemblance père-fille maintenant que j'y pense est stupéfiante ; ils ont les mêmes yeux et la même couleur de cheveux .

En revanche, Edward , ce crétin n'a pas tiré la même conclusion.

-C'est pas vrai, elle n'a pas perdu de temps, à peine parti et elle se précipite dans les bras d'un autre qui lui fait des enfants, maugréer ce dernier .

Il est loin de la vérité mais je n'ai pas à m'en mêler , après tout ils sont assez grands pour résoudre leurs problèmes tous seuls.

 **Alors êtes vous satisfaite ? Si j'atteins les 70 review dans la semaine, il se pourrait que le chapitre 11 arrive plus vite !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Coucou à toutes ! Je sais que j'avais promis un chapitre plus tôt si j'avais plus de 70 review. Bon... Je ne les ai pas mais pour remercier CeDu92, scpotter, PititeVampire, Nad, Laetitia38,larosesurleau, 0-0emmie0-0, Marie( Guest ) , Mzelle A, et miadu50 pour leur review qui m'ont fait plus que plaisir et puisque vous étiez toutes impatientes de lire la suite, la voici !**

 **Nad : c'est vrai qu'Edward est un crétin pour le coup mais il est aveuglé par les sentiments qu'il porte à Bella ce qui le rend stupide !**

 **Leatitia38 : Merci ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! Ça me touche beaucoup. La réaction d'Edward lorsqu'il comprendra que se sont ses enfants est dans quelques chapitres mais ça ne va plus tellement tarder, promis ;) !**

 **Marie: eh oui, il est con mais amoureux ! Il va morfler en tout cas , c'est mon point de vue. Merci encore pour ta review qui me touche !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Pdv de Bella

Après la discussion que j'avais eu avec Jacob lors de ma prise de service, la journée se déroula sans problèmes majeurs et j'eus pour une fois une garde assez calme, pas que l'on soit dans l'ambiance survoltée des urgences ou dans un service de "Grey's anatomy ", on peut régulièrement avoir un rush. Cela m'est déjà arriver d'avoir six patientes en même temps . Six patientes en train d'accoucher en même temps ou presque et ceux uniquement pour un seul médecin car les futurs mamans sont reparties selon les médecins et mes collègues étaient tout autant occuper, lorsque c'est le cas, cela fait beaucoup à gérer pour un seul docteur .

C'est le coeur un peu plus léger que ce matin que je sors de l'hôpital et je tombe sur Leah qui a les yeux bouffis et rougis d'avoir pleuré. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil ce qui m'inquiète d'autant plus. Je m'approche doucement et fais un petit bruit pour me signaler.

-Leah ? Je demande inquiète . Ça ne va pas ?

-Bella ? Demande-t-elle en reniflant. Oh ça fait si mal ! Déclare ma demi soeur avant d'éclater en sanglot an nouveau.

-Tu es blessée , tu as mal quelque part, je l'a questionné passant en mode "professionnel " commençant sérieusement à être inquiète . Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça . Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été aux urgences ?

-Ils...ils ne peuvent pas me soigner. Il m'a briser le coeur ce connard . Sam me trompe avec Emily depuis un mois et je ne l'ai découvert qu'aujourd'hui.

Sam est son petit ami depuis maintenant un an , elle en est folle amoureuse. Leah est le genre de fille qui a du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres mais lorsqu'elle le fait, c'est sans réserve , sa confiance se mérite et elle vient d'être mise à mal par deux personnes qu'elle affectionne particulièrement car Emily est sa cousine et meilleure amie. Cette trahison doit la faire souffrir plus que de raison et je ne sais malheureusement pas quoi lui répondre pour alléger sa peine. J'avais certes deux ans de plus lorsqu'Edward m'a quitté mais j'avais aussi perdu des amis et j'étais tout autant dévastée qu'elle. Je la prends dans mes bras et la berce doucement. Ses sanglots se calment puis s'arrêtent.

En silence, nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture et allons chercher Carlie et Seth à l'école. Le trajet se déroule en silence jusqu'à ce que Leah le brise en demandant .

-Tu as eu aussi mal lorsque le père des jumeaux est parti ?

-Les circonstances étaient différentes mais oui j'ai souffert car en plus de perdre l'homme que j'aimais, je perdais aussi mes meilleurs amis. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens car chaque rupture est particulière et unique tout comme la manière dont on l'a perçois mais sache que je suis la si tu as besoin de parler , de te confier , tout comme Sue et Charlie. Et puis j'espère que tu vas lui faire payer et lui montrer tout ça qu'il a perdu !

Ma dernière remarque lui arrache un sourire et c'est une très belle jeune fille avec. Je suis sûre que plusieurs prétendants sont ravis du faux pas de Sam et n'attendent qu'une chose, que Leah les remarque . Je sais cependant que se serait une bêtise pour elle de s'engager dans une autre histoire juste pour se venger de Sam car tout le monde en souffrirait et puis elle est encore jeune, il faut aussi qu'elle se concentre sur ses études.

-Ne t'en fais pas, mon genou a fait une rencontre interessante avec son appareil génital et j'en ai mis une à Emily. Ils sont tout autant fautifs l'un et l'autre. Mais ils vont connaître mon courroux, m'annonce Leah avec une voix froide et sadique à vous glacer le sang .

-Ah bon ? Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? Je demande légèrement inquiète , pas pour elle, non , mais pour les deux autres .

-Premièrement les ignorer, deuxièmement les ignorer et troisièmement les ignorer . Tu croyais quoi ? Me questionne Leah en souriant. Je ne suis pas une psychopathe non plus, ni une fan de violence et puis le mépris et l'indifférence sont les plus redoutables des armes face aux cons.

C'est vrai que dit comme ça ... . Elle a bien raison .

Les jumeaux sortent et je ramène Leah chez elle . Elle rentre dans la maison avec le sourire, ce qui me réchauffe le coeur . Sur le chemin du retour, je pense à mon père . Le pauvre n'a que des filles malheureuses en amour. Heureusement que le crime est illégal tout comme menacer une personne d'une arme car sinon il serait obligé de se déplacer plutôt souvent pour nous et aurait déjà commis deux meurtres, quoique pour le premier j'ai un doute, c'est le père de ses petits enfants après tout !

Nessie m'appelle le lendemain soir pour que l'on fixe un rendez vous pour la sortie shopping, je l'avais oublié celle là ( la sortie , pas Nessie !) . Nous nous mettons d'accord pour le samedi en quinze car je travaille ce Week end. Pendant pratiquement quinze jours , je me prends la tête pour savoir si je dois réclamer à Nessie le numéro de téléphone d'Edward pour lui avouer la vérité. Je pourrai demander à Carlisle mais cela lui paraîtrait suspect puisqu'il ne connaît pas mes enfants et n'a donc pas vu la ressemblance, alors que Nessie a déjà tirer la conclusion qui s'impose. Ma décision est prise, je lui demanderai si le courage ne me fait pas défaut, croisons les doigts pour que cela ne soit pas le cas !

La veille de la sortie shopping, je refis un rêve étrange comme lors de ces dernières semaines, mais contrairement aux autres , il ne fut pas érotique ou alors cela ne choquait personne.

"Il faisait beau, le soleil piquait mes bras nus, je remarquai alors que je portais une robe de bain bleu roi. Je regarde autour de moi pour trouver un indice quelconque me permettant de me situer. Je vis une piscine avec pas mal de jouets, des enfants habitent ici mais où sont les miens ? Outre la piscine, le jardin est assez grand et je vois plusieurs transats à l'ombre . Décidant d'arrêter mon exploration, je m'y allonge me sentant fatiguer d'un coup. Soudain je remarque mon ventre ; il est énorme ! Et puis je réalise que je suis enceinte ? Pourtant lorsque j'attendais Carlie et Seth, je n'étais pas partie en vacances et certainement pas dans une villa !

En parlant de Seth et Carlie où sont -ils ? Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes , c'est une version un peu plus âgé de mes enfants qui me fait réouvrir les yeux .

-Ah maman, t'es enfin réveillée ! S'exclame Seth .

-Papa veut savoir si tout va bien et que sinon il peut toujours faire venir parrain Jacob ou papy Carlisle , renchérit ma fille.

Papa ? Papy Carlisle ? De quoi mes enfants parlent-ils ?

-Ça va ma chérie ? Me demande un doux ténor... Le sien. La sieste t'as fait du bien ? Puis il se tourne vers les enfants . Mes chéris , je crois qu'il reste un part de gâteau pour maman, vous lui apporter ?

Ils se précipitent à l'intérieur et se chamaillent pour savoir qui aura l'honneur de me donner la part de gâteau .

-Je pouvais très bien me lever , je rouspète pour la forme, ravie de l'intention de mon mari .

De mon mari ?

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fatigues trop mon amour, surtout si près du terme , dit-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser... ."

Le réveil me sort de ce rêve qui relève du fantasme : j'aimerais croire que tout se passera bien une fois que j'aurais dit la vérité à Edward , mais je sais cependant que c'est purement utopique .

Le lendemain, Nessie vient me cherche pour aller au centre commercial. 9h du matin, un samedi pour faire du shopping, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu. Sa cousine et la belle soeur de celle-ci nous rejoignent directement là-bas. Nous discutons tout au long du trajet qui dure une bonne vingtaine de minutes, tout en essayant d'éviter le sujet qui fâche : Edward . Mais après dix minutes, je prends mon courage à deux mains et me lance .

-Nessie , tu n'aurais pas le numéro ou l'adresse d'Edward par hasard ?

Elle manque de piller et me regarde interloquée.

-Quoi ? Je demande . Je suppose que tu as tiré les conclusions qui s'imposent et Edward est loin d'être bête , je préfère qu'il l'apprenne par moi et non par hasard .

-Bella, Edward ne sait rien. En fait dès qu'il s'agit de toi , c'est le pire des crétins ! Je t'assure que je n'avais aucune idée du lien qui t'unissais à ma famille lorsque je t'ai demandé d'être amie avec toi. Je ne l'ai appris que le lendemain et c'est au match que j'ai compris pour les jumeaux , je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que tu aies été manipulé. Tu as toutes les raisons pour ne plus jamais me revoir et je suis ravie que tu aies accepter pour aujourd'hui. Pour tout te dire j'avais peur que tu refuses .

Je suis surprise par son discours mais je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais refusé. J'avais senti un bon feeling la première fois et je n'ai pas à la juger pour les actions de son cousin.

-Nessie , je te peux pas t'en vouloir pour quelque chose dont tu n'aies pas responsable ! J'ai envie de devenir ton amie et tu es vraiment une personne formidable. Même si tu m'as fait lever à 7h30 du matin pour aller faire du shopping ! Je dis pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 **Alors , qu'en avez vous pensé ? J'attends vos review avec impatience et le rêve de Bella sera-t-il prémonitoire ?**

 **Sinon, le prochain chapitre arrivera vendredi comme d'habitude.**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Gwen who.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Coucou à toutes ! Merci à lover87, limatou, scpotter,Laetitia38,miadu50, Marie( Guest) , larosesurleau et à misslaccro pour leur review qui me font très plaisir !**

 **Marie: la suite là Voila, le problème ? Il va falloir attendre un bon moment avant d'avoir ta réponse concernant son rêve mais ne t'en fait pas, je suis adepte des Happy Ending ;) !**

 **Laetitia 38 : de rien, et plutôt merci à toi de le commenter ! Nessie n'est pas une accro du shopping sauf que , je m'excuse du stéréotype, c'est la sortie fille par excellence ! Et comme pour Marie, il va falloir se montrer patiente pour savoir si le rêve va se réaliser !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Pdv Bella

Nous arrivons au centre commerciale et nous rentrons directement devant mon air surpris, Nessie m'indique.

-Elles sont déjà à l'intérieur.

Nous retrouvons la mystérieuse cousine et sa belle soeur devant Drizzle & Shine ( N/A : le magasin existe vraiment , mais je ne sais pas si il se trouve dans un centre commercial. ) . Enfin, pas si mystérieuse et inconnue que cela . Une petite brune avec des cheveux courts et coiffés en pic et une grande blonde sculpturale se tournent vers nous. Je ne me sens pas très bien d'un coup. Je suis partagée entre les prendre dans mes bras car mes amies m'ont manqué ou les fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Finalement je ne fais ni l'un ni l'autre et Nessie fait mine de faire les présentations. Mais pourquoi n'ai je pas fait le rapprochement ? Si Edward est le cousin de Nessie et qu'il n'a qu'une seule soeur, Alice, alors forcément c'est aussi la cousine de Nessie !

Pdv d'Alice

Je suis trop contente , depuis que Nessie nous a appris à Rose et à moi que nous étions inviter à une sortie shopping avec Bella et elle, je ne tiens plus en place. Même Jasper qui d'ordinaire arrive toujours à me canaliser, a du mal à me calmer. En revanche , Edward n'est pas ravi. Avec Nessie, ils l'ont revu au match d'Emmett, et pour le coup je regrette ne pas avoir pu y aller. Après la soirée en l'honneur de notre père et après le lundi de Pâques , il était jaloux d'un certain Seth qui s'avère être le fils de Bella, qui a aussi une petite fille. Je suis ravie que mon amie soit mère mais depuis qu'il sait , il broie du noir pensant qu'à peine parti , sans rien lui dire en plus et je lui en ai beaucoup voulu à l'époque de nous avoir imposer une rupture de cette façon , elle est partie se réfugier dans les bras d'un autre qui lui aurait fait des enfants. Cela aurait été dans son droit mais il ne le comprend pas , jaloux comme il est ! Moi je suis certaine que non, ce n'est pas le style de Bella, mais il refuse de me croire, d'autant que Nessie qui les a déjà vu m'assure que la petite fille, Carlie est le portrait d'Edward. Rose est plus réservée , elle ne veut pas que sa famille souffre , surtout Edward qui a noyé son chagrin dans les bras d'une fille pas très nette, dirons nous pour être polie. Même si je sais qu'elle aime énormément Bella et que cette dernière lui a manqué tout comme à moi !

C'est excitée comme une puce que nous les attendons avec Rose. Nessie devait passer la prendre à 9 heure donc si tout va bien , à 9h30 elles seront là. A 9h25, je me retourne et les aperçois. Elle ne nous a pas encore vu.

-Rose retourne toi, Bella arrive, je dis à ma belle soeur .

Dès l'instant où elle nous voit à son tour, Bella se fige de surprise, elle semble se déconnecter de la réalité. Son visage reflète un conflit intérieur et puis elle s'avance vers nous, indifférente . Mon coeur se serre mais je sens qu'elle a besoin de temps. Nous sommes de retour à Seattle depuis à peine deux mois que nous envahissons son espace . D'abord Carlisle qui la côtoie tout les jours au travail, son amitié naissante avec notre cousine, sa rencontre avec Edward et maintenant nous. Je devrais peut être prévenir les garçons de ne pas venir aujourd'hui, ils veulent faire un tour au magasin de sport et de jeux vidéo , des grands gamins ! Sauf Edward qui veut faire un tour chez le disquaire, un des rares de la ville . Mais je me ravise, se revoir et avoir une discussion ne leur fera peut-être pas de mal.

C'est légèrement tendues que nous entrons dans la première boutique, ce n'est pas parce que je dirige ma propre maison de couture que je n'aime plus le shopping ! J'essaye de me réfréner me rappelant que ce n'était pas l'activité préférée de Bella mais c'est peine perdue. Je sais aussi qu'aujourd'hui, elle gagne plutôt bien sa vie mais elle n'a toujours pas les mêmes moyens que nous et qu'elle ne va pas accepter que l'on paye sa garde robe comme il y a dix ans .

Je décide de briser la tension qui s'est installer entre nous.

-Alors Bella, qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

-Comme tu l'as vu, je travaille dans le même service que ton père a l'hôpital et ma vu se partage entre mon travail et mes enfants, répond froidement Bella.

Bon, ce n'était clairement pas la bonne question à poser .

-Oh tu as des enfants ?! ( je le sais déjà mais je feins l'innocence !) ils ont quel âge et comment s'appellent-ils ? Je la question é enjouée.

Ses yeux s'illuminent à la mention de ses enfants mais je vois aussi une lueur de culpabilité dans son regard .

-Carlie et Seth ont 9 ans et demi, tout les deux , se sont des jumeaux mais Nessie ou Edward ont déjà dû vous le dire.

Bella fait clairement preuve de mauvaise foi, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je sens Rose se tendre à côté de moi. Nous ne connaissions pas Bella comme ça .

-Et vous toujours pas d'enfants après tout ce temps ? Demande Bella pour faire diversion .

-Non ! Avec Jasper , nous avons décidé d'attendre, il espère secrètement que je sois plus calme pour en avoir et puis pas avant le mariage ! Mais Esme n'arrête pas de quémander des petits enfants, je dis en la regardant droit dans les yeux et je remarque à nouveau cette culpabilité au fond de son regard et qui ne fait que confirmer mon hypothèse.

-Et toi Rosalie ? Redemande Bella face au silence de ma belle soeur.

-Avec Emmett, nous rencontrons quelques difficultés pour avoir des enfants mais nous gardons espoir, ajoute-t-elle devant l'air désolé de Bella.

Je sens que mon frère sera bientôt père , j'en suis persuadée !

-T'es enfants ,tu en as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demande Nessie.

-Je les ai confié à Leah, elle les adore et puis ça lui chante les idées . Heureusement qu'elle est là mais je suis sûre qu'ils vont sortir avec Charlie et Sue dans l'après midi et probablement faire une partie de base ball, je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : faire du shopping ou du base ball ? Rigole Bella.

-Leah est leur baby-sitter et elle reste avec ton père ? S'étonne Rose .

Je n'ai pas oublié Charlie Swan, ce père sur protecteur et un peu bourru .

-En quelque sorte, Leah est leur tante. Mon père s'est remarié avec Sue , une très gentille femme qui a une fille; Leah. Elle a quinze ans bientôt seize et fait des merveilles avec les jumeaux, ils l'adorent et réciproquement. Eh oui il s'en ai passé des choses en dix ans,dit-elle remplie d'amertume .

-Et côté amour ? Demande Rose .

Toutes ces questions ressemblent à un interrogatoire du FBI.

-Être mère célibataire mon âge ne favorise pas les rencontres et il faut dire qu'avec Jacob près de moi, à la fac, les hommes ne s'approchaient pas trop !

-Il ne s'est jamais rien passer entre vous ? Insiste Rose.

-Non ! S'exclame Bella rouge comme une tomate et vois une Nessie toute attentive à la mention de son chéri. Ce serait comme incestueux ! Il nous ai arrivé de le faire croire aux autres pour éloigner ceux qui étaient un peu collants mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous ! Répond Bella véhémente et visiblement énervée pas les insinuations de Rose .

-Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire au tu n'as eu personne pendant dix ans ? Je dis d'un ton que se veut léger , j'ai remarqué les garçons à l'entrée du magasin, ils sont là plus tôt que prévu .

-Non parce que je n'ai jamais voulu vous le faire croire, oui j'ai eu des petits amis et même un fiancé mais qui se faisaient la malle dès qu'ils apprenaient l'âge de mes enfants. J'ai aussi eu des coups d'un soir car je suis une femme et j'ai des besoins ! Je n'allais tout de même pas m'enfermer dans un couvent après que vous soyez partis ! S'énerve Bella qui n'a pas vu les garçons arrivés .

-Et c'est une raison pour te jeter dans les bras d'un autre sitôt que j'étais parti et en profiter pour tomber enceinte ? Demande froidement Edward .

-Quant on ne sait pas de quoi on parle, Edward , il vaut mieux se taire , le prévient Bella .

Ils se regardent et des étincelles jaillissent tout comme une tension sexuelle .

-Je crois qu'on va vous laissez discuter , dit mon fiancé mal à l'aise. Mais je ne pense pas qu'un magasin de vêtements soit le lieu le plus approprié pour ça .

Edward et Bella reviennent à la réalité et se dirigent vers la sortie sans un regard l'un pour l'autre. Ils vont probablement sur le parking ou chez mon frère . Je ne pense pas que nous les reverrons aujourd'hui quelque soit l'issue de leur discussion .

-Vous croyez que tout va bien se passer ? S'inquiète Jasper.

-Oui , de toute façon Bella voulait lui parler mais cela ne nous regarde pas , répond Nessie.

-En tout cas , elle n'a rien perdu de son côté explosif la petite, si ils se réconcilient sur l'oreiller, elle va l'achever le petit Edward, rigole Le gros balourd qui me sert de frère qui se récolté une tape derrière la tête de la part de sa femme .

-Emmett tu te crois intelligent ? De tout façon résoudre leurs problèmes au lit , n'arrangera rien ! Je réponds cinglante .

-Bah si on n'a plus le droit de rigoler maintenant ! S'offusque Emmett.

Je me demande comment fait Rose pour le supporter. Espérons seulement que le jour où ils auront des enfants , ces derniers prennent plus du côté de leur mère !

La journée se passe sans que nous ne revoyons Bella ou Edward, cela ne m'étonne pas . Ils avaient des choses à se dire , tout mettre sur le tapis. J'appellerais mon frère plus tard. Je sais que je fais parfois preuve d'exubérance ce qui peut en agacer plus d'un mais je tiens réellement à ma famille et à mes amis. Cette dernière décennie, j'ai senti mon frère , mon jumeau s'éloigner un peu plus de moi au des autres . Il adore Nessie et adorait Carmen et Eleazar ( ma tante et mon oncle qui sont morts dans un crash d'avion ) mais dans un sens il leurs en veut de l'avoir fait déménager, de l'avoir éloigner de la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il aime toujours, j'en suis persuadée. Il ne la jamais dis à notre cousine ou à nos parents mais je me rappelle d'une fois où il avait cru apercevoir Bella dans son public et que ce n'était qu'une fille lui ressemblant, il avait bu plus que de raison, j'étais restée avec lui de peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise et il me l'avait avouer. Le lendemain , Edward m'avait fait jurer de ne le répéter à personne, jamais. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. A présent je me rends compte que j'aurais dû le pousser à rentrer à Seattle dès notre majorité, il aurait pu être là à l'annonce de la grossesse, assisté à la naissance de ses enfants. Nous aurions dû faire venir Nessie à Seattle , nous aurions alors éviter bien du gâchis.

 **Alors ? Avez vous appréciez le point de vue d'Alice ? La conversation entre Bella et Edward se fera la semaine prochaine ? Et je sais que l'attente va être longue alors je veux un maximum de review !**

 **Amicalement ,**

 **Gwen who.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour a toutes ! Merci a CeDu92, larosesurleau, limatou, Laetitia38, canada02, Marie, miadu50 pour leur review qui me font extrêmement plaisir ! Merci les filles ! Ça me motive .**

 **Marie: tout ce que tu dis, ce que tu leur reproche , Bella va le faire aussi et en plus dans ce chapitre, la chance ;) ! Donc toutes tes réponses arrivent aujourd'hui.**

 **Laetitia38 : oups ! Désolée pour le sadisme ;p ! Tout arrive aujourd'hui et on va voir ce qui va se passer ...**

Pdv de Bella

-Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire au tu n'as eu personne pendant dix ans ? Me demande Alice d'un ton qui se veut léger mais je sens l'interrogatoire derrière, j'ai grandi avec un père flic ne l'oubliez pas.

-Non parce que je n'ai jamais voulu vous le faire croire, oui j'ai eu des petits amis et même un fiancé mais qui se faisaient la malle dès qu'ils apprenaient l'âge de mes enfants. J'ai aussi eu des coups d'un soir car je suis une femme et j'ai des besoins ! Je n'allais tout de même pas m'enfermer dans un couvent après que vous soyez partis ! Je m'énerve .

-Et c'est une raison pour te jeter dans les bras d'un autre sitôt que j'étais parti et en profiter pour tomber enceinte ? Me Demande froidement Edward ,que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

-Quant on ne sait pas de quoi on parle, Edward , il vaut mieux se taire , je le prévient .

On se regarde et je sens une tension qui envahit l'espace entre nous.

-Je crois qu'on va vous laissez discuter , dit Jasper mal à l'aise. Mais je ne pense pas qu'un magasin de vêtements soit le lieu le plus approprié pour ça .

Je suis Edward jusqu'au parking, rouge de honte de m'être donner en spectacle de cette manière et rouge de colère face à Edward qui ignore tout de ma vie et qui se permet de me juger. Arrivés devant une voiture grise, il me dit:

-On va chez moi, on sera plus tranquille pour discuter.

Je ne réponds pas et monte côté passager sans un mot. Le trajet se déroule dans la même ambiance lourde et pesante. Nous arrivons devant un immeuble de haut Standing dans le centre de la ville, cela ne m'étonne pas. Je m'attends presque à ce qu'il habite au dernier étage avec une vue impressionnante. Je suis surprise, le terme est peut être un peu fort, de voir qu'il n'habite qu'au dixième étage ( sur vingt ).

L'appartement est spacieux, moderne mais chaleureux avec un grand piano à queue qui prône dans le salon. C'est un bel appartement mais qui manque d'âme malgré une décoration de goût, l'œuvre d'Esme a n'en pas douter .

-Bon, nous devons parler, déclare Edward , me sortant de ma rêverie.

-Je t'écoute, de quoi veux tu parler ? De ton abandon ? De mes enfants ? Ou du fait que j'ai continué d'avoir une vie après toi ? Je le questionne froidement.

Il semble mal à l'aise puis en colère mais j'en ai rien à faire moi ! C'est lui qui est parti et non l'inverse.

-Mon abandon comme tu dis t'as fait énormément de peine puisque tu as eu des enfants d'un autre et vu leurs âges, tu as attendu combien de temps ? Une semaine ? Deux ? Ou tu avais déjà quelqu'un d'autre avant ?

-Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je tonne en m'avançant vers lui . Tu sais très bien que tu étais mon premier . Alors n'insinue pas ce genre de choses, ne parle pas de ce que tu ignore , je dis d'une voix blanche. Mais puisque tu lances le sujet, pourquoi es-tu parti ? Je n'étais pas bonne au lit ? Je demandé ironiquement.

-Je n'avais pas le choix ! Crie-t-il. Nessie ne t'as pas raconter que ses cousins sont venus vivre avec elle a New York ?

-Si, je dis en me rappelant son histoire , ils sont allés vivre avec elle après la mort de ses parents.

-Oui et bien les cousins , c'était nous. Nous sommes partis précipitamment.

-Et me dire au revoir t'aurais tuer ? Ou tes frères et sœurs ? Le téléphone cela existait ! Vous étiez mes amis bordel ! Et toi ? Hein ? Rien ! À ton avis une fille qui n'a pas tellement confiance en elle et qui se fait abandonner par son petit ami sans une explication une semaine après leur première fois . Tu crois qu'elle le prend COMMENT ?

Il paraît sous le choc face à mon ton et ma colère, il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce que je retombe dan ses bras en moins d'une minute ?

-Bella, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Je pensais qu'en partant comme je l'ai fait cela aurait été plus facile pour que tu nous oublies, dit Edward d'une petite voix.

J'ai envie de rire ou de pleurer, je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux alors je lâche un son bizarre, mélange de ricanement et de sanglot. L'oublier. Comment aurais-je pu alors qu'il m'avait laissé deux beaux cadeaux ?

-J'aurais dû t'oublier, c'est bien cela ? Mais de quelle façon car il y aura bientôt dix ans que j'ai appris une nouvelle qui a bouleversé ma vie, tu m'as offert un ou plutôt deux cadeaux en partant et pour cela, je n'ai jamais pu te détester comme je l'aurais souhaite.

-De quels cadeaux parles-tu ? Me demande Edward avec un masque de souffrance et qui est visiblement perdu.

-Mes enfants. Tu serais resté que je les aurais quant même eu. Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer dans ces circonstances, j'avais prévu un discours et pas de te le dire alors que nous sommes en colère et nous disputant mais il faut que j'arrête de tourner autour du pot et j'en vienne au fait. Tu vas sûrement me détester mais tant pis, je prends le risque car il faut que j'arrête d'être égoïste et que je pense à mes enfants qui sont privés d'une partie de leur famille.

J'inspire profondément et me lance .

-Edward tu es leur père , tu es le père de Carlie et de Seth.

Un long silence accueille ma déclaration seulement interrompu par le battement de mon coeur qui bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il peut l'entendre et qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine.

-Je... Je suis... Je suis leur père ? Bégaie Edward. Il semble sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

-OH MON DIEU ! Je suis leur père , j'ai des enfants. Puis semblant réaliser ce que cela implique, il me demande.

-Ils sont au courant ? Que je suis leur père , je veux dire ?

Il fait allusion à la rencontre au stade de football américain. Sa première rencontre avec ses enfants, nos enfants et la première rencontre de mes enfants avec leur père .

-Non, ils l'ignorent, ils savent juste que leur père et moi nous sommes séparés avent d'apprendre ma grossesse mais que malgré tout , il les aime quant même .

Pdv d'Edward

Père , je suis père . Si je m'y attendais ! En croisant Bella avec les filles au magasin, je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce genre de révélation , lorsque j'ai entendu Bella admettre avoir eu d'autres relations, j'ai eu un pincement au cœur. Bien entendu , j'ai moi aussi eu d'autres relations, bien souvent des coups d'un soir sauf avec Tanya qui m'avait fait plonger dans un monde de ténèbres mais heureusement, je m'en étais sorti grâce au soutien indéfectible de ma famille. Mais même en m'évadant dans les bras d'autres femmes, toutes les némésis de Bella. En général blonde, grande dans les 1,75 m , yeux bleus et pas grand chose dans la tête , je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier. Et la voir avec des enfants assez âgés au stade m'avait donné le coup de grâce : elle était vite passée à autre chose et était partie voir ailleurs. J'ai été cruel et injuste, je sais bien que ce n'est pas son style mais j'étais blessé dans mon orgueil et ma fierté . J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. Je crois que je suis soulagé d'apprendre ma paternité et très fier de savoir qu'elle avait porté mes enfants . MES ENFANTS !

Mais qu'ai-je donc fait ? Je les ai abandonné, elle et les enfants, elle a été toute seule pendant tout ce temps. Je suis le roi des cons, j'ai manqué tant de moment dans leur vie. J'aurais dû rentrer après l'obtention de mon diplôme du secondaire mais j'avais peur , j'étais pétrifié a l'idée de constater que Bella avait quelqu'un d'autre ou qu'elle m'ait oublié. Si j'avais su je serais revenu en courant . Elle a toujours été très belle et malgré le comportement affreux de certains dans ce lycée de bourges, ils étaient nombreux à la vouloir dans leur lit. Je suis persuadé que certains étaient plus que ravis que je disparaisse du tableau. Comme son ami, Jacob, je suis sur qu'il tient réellement à Nessie mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passer entre eux même si les deux l'assurent . Cependant si je veux repartir sur de bonnes bases avec Bella, Seth et Carlie, je dois la croire et faire taire mon côté possessif et jaloux.

-Ils sont comment ? Je l'interroge.

J'ai envie de tout savoir sur eux et sur Bella, mais je pressens que pour en apprendre plus sur cette dernière , je vais devoir attendre un peu ou glaner des informations auprès de ma cousine.

-Comme tu as pu le voir, Carlie est ton portrait physiquement même si mentalement c'est un mélange d'Alice et de moi. Cette petite est férue de mode et suit avec attention les nouvelles créations de sa tante, sa styliste préférée. Quant à Seth, physiquement il tient de moi , il adore le sport, ils prennent tous les deux des cours de musique, Carlie de violon et Seth de piano. Il relativise tout et par certains côtés me fait penser à Emmett. Il adore le baseball et le football américain. Ils sont bons élèves tout les deux et sont en 4th ( équivalent américain pour le CM1 ). Carlie est déjà passionnée par la littérature et a déjà dévoré Orgueil et Préjugés. Ils sont ma joie de vivre et je ne te laisserai pas me les enlever, ils sont toutes ma vie !

-Bella, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te priver de tes enfants, de nos enfants, je veux juste apprendre à les connaître et passer du temps avec eux.

Je suis légèrement vexé qu'elle pense cela de moi, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir et je comprends ses doutes et ses inquiétudes. J'aurais probablement les mêmes réactions si les rôles étaient inversés.

-Avant de te donner une réponse , il faut que je leur en parle. Ils sont assez grands pour décider eux-mêmes si ils veulent te rencontrer ou non. Même si je pense que je n'aurais pas beaucoup de mal à les convaincre.

-Bien, je réponds .

J'espère sincèrement que ce qu'elle dit est vrai, maintenant que je sais que je suis père , je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir mes responsabilités.

-Mais je te préviens , ne refais pas le coup d'il y a dix ans car cette fois je ne serais pas la seule à souffrir. Moi je peux encaisser mais pas eux car ils vont t'adopter et te donner tout leur amour, alors si tu prévois de partir sans explication et sans donner de signe de vie, ce n'est pas la peine de te faire rencontrer mes enfants. Et si jamais tu leur fais du mal , je te poursuivrais pour te le rendre au centuple , c'est bien compris ? Me préviens Bella. Je dois avouer qu'elle me fait peur en cet instant.

-Je sais dans quoi je m'engage et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser tomber maintenant, je lui réponds fermement.

Son visage se détend et laisse apparaître un masque de douleur le temps de quelques secondes, ce fut tellement fugace que je crains d'avoir rêver.

-Tu avais déjà dis ça il y a dix ans et on voit le résultat, marmonne-t-elle.

Je vais avoir du mal à me faire pardonner ma fuite et ma lâcheté auprès de Bella.

Nous passons le reste de l'après midi à discuter , elle m'en apprends plus sur les jumeaux, me racontant des anecdotes sur les bêtises qu'ils ont pu faire en compagnie de sa demi-sœur .

Si Bella s'est détendu au fil de la journée , elle n'en reste pas moins sur la réserve et change automatiquement de sujet si jamais je tente d'en savoir plus sur elle. Elle ne me fait plus confiance et il va me falloir du temps pour la regagner mais je ferais tout pour .

Pdv de Bella

Je suis sur la route pour récupéré les jumeaux chez mon père. Je repense a toute cette journée qui dans l'ensemble s'est bien déroulée. Edward a mieux pris la nouvelle que je ne l'avais pensé, cela me rassure mais il veut faire parti de la vie de ses enfants . Et j'ai peur, pas que mes enfants le rejette mais plutôt qu'ils m'en veuillent de les avoir privé de leur père . Depuis que j'ai appris ma grossesse, ma vie gravite autour d'eux et si ils décidaient qu'ils préféraient Edward a moi ? Je sais que j'éprouve de la jalousie mais je n'arrive pas à la réfréner. Et comment leur annoncer ? Ce soir ou demain ? Le faire franchement ou avec subtilité ? Il y a tellement de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponses. Je récupère les enfants en restant très peu de temps chez mon père et nous reprenons la route pour rentrer à la maison. Il faut que je leur annonce la vérité ce soir tant que j'en ai encore le courage .

 **Alors , la confrontation est-elle à la hauteur de vos espérances ? Et la réaction d'Edward face à sa paternité ? Je veux tout savoir et pour ça il faut me laisser des review ! La suite la semaine prochaine !**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Coucou ! Bonjour à toutes ! Merci à xTenShiax, misslaccro, Marie ( Guest), Laetitia38 et à Linou2701 pour leur review !**

 **Mais je n'ai eu que 6 commentaires, ;( ! Je suis déçue et j'espère qu'avec ce chapitre j'atteindrai les 100 review !**

 **Laetitia38 : je suis contente que tu sois soulagée car de mon côté, j'avais peur que la dispute ne sois pas suffisamment "violente " . Pour le reste, tu pourrais être étonnée et la réponse n'arrivera pas aujourd'hui!**

 **Marie : toi au contraire tu trouve Bella trop gentille, je ne peux pas satisfaire tout le monde, malheureusement, j'en suis désolée. Et j'ai peur de te décevoir dans la suite, ou pas. Je n'en dis pas plus et une personne pas très présente depuis le début pourrait très bien lui mener la vie dure. Mais il va falloir être patiente pour ça !**

 **Sinon une petite nouveauté pour ce chapitre ! Et oui, petite myrtille s'est gentiment proposée d'être ma bêta et à donc été corriger par ses soins ! Donc merci à toi de l'avoir fait aussi rapidement !**

 **Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre tout chaud !**

Pdv de Bella

Pendant que je prépare le repas préféré des jumeaux ; des crêpes au Nutella. Mon stress va grandissant et je crois que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de comparable, pas même lors de la soutenance de ma thèse . À table , ils me racontent leur journée .

-Maman, avec papy , mamie Sue et Leah , nous sommes allés au parc et papy nous a appris à bien lancer au baseball, enfin il a appris à Carlie parce que moi je sais déjà faire .

-C'est pas vrai, tu as raté la plupart des balles. Maman, Leah a vu un garçon et une fille de son école et après elle était triste , tu sais pourquoi ? Me questionne Carlie.

-Tu lui as posé la question ? Je demande, me doutant bien de l'identité du couple.

-Oui, elle m'a répondu que c'était crétin et traîtresse numéro 1. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait mais pour mettre Leah en colère ça devait être moche ! Répond ma chérie en rigolant.

Si elle savait, mais elle a encore le temps pour savoir et découvrir ces choses là .

-Mes chéris, je dois vous dire quelque chose, j'observe un silence avant de reprendre. Allez courage, ce sont tes enfants , ils ne vont pas te manger ! Vous vous souvenez de ce que j'ai dit à propos de votre papa ?

-Oui, répondent-ils en chœur , ne voyant visiblement pas où je veux en venir.

Je souffle un bon coup et reprends.

-J'ai revu votre père aujourd'hui, nous avons discuté et je lui ai appris votre existence. Il était très content de savoir qu'il a deux enfants et à hâte de vous connaître . Je lui ai dit que je vous en parlerai d'abord et que la décision de le rencontrer ou non vous reviendrez . Mes chéris, je ne vous force à rien et si vous le voulez, vous le rencontrerez ainsi que sa famille mais si vous ne le voulez pas , ce n'est pas grave .

Je passe sous silence le fait qu'ils le connaissent déjà ainsi que certains détails . Ils sont matures pour leur âge mais n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir . Pendant tout mon monologue, j'ai regardé alternativement mes enfants pour décrypter leurs émotions. Leurs visages reflètent essentiellement de la joie mais aussi de l'appréhension.

-C'est vrai ? On va enfin connaître notre papa ? S'exclame Seth.

-Oui seulement si vous le voulez , je répond .

-Ils est comment ? Demande Carlie. Il est gentil ? Est-ce qu'on lui ressemble ? Et comment s'appelle-t-il ?

J'esquisse un sourire devant le flot de questions dont m'assomme ma fille .

-Il s'appelle Edward et est très gentil. Vous lui ressemblez tout les deux. Carlie, toi tu lui ressemble physiquement. Tu as la même couleur de cheveux et d'yeux que lui. Seth, toi tu adore le piano comme lui et vous ressemblez aussi à votre oncle et votre tante.

-Ah bon ? S'interroge mon fils.

-On a un oncle et une tante ? Demande Carlie . Et tu les connais ?

-Oui, je dis en rigolant. Alice et Emmett sont la soeur et le frère de votre père et ils sont tout les deux mariés donc vous avez deux oncles et deux tantes ainsi que des grands parents. Et oui je les connais, j'ai été au lycée avec eux .

-Ouah ! C'est trop cool ! On a trois grands pères et trois grands mères ! Ça fait plus de cadeaux à Noël et à notre anniversaire ! S'exclame Seth .

Je rigole devant mon fils et ma fille. Ils ne perdent pas le nord ces deux-là !

-C'est vrai qu'on va pouvoir le rencontrer ? S'inquiète ma fille.

-Bien sûr ma chérie si tu en a l'envie tout comme ton frère .

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous t'aimons plus maman, t'es notre maman et je t'aime très fort ! Plus grand que tout l'univers !

-Je t'aime aussi ma puce et toi aussi mon chéri . Je vous aime tout les deux pareils et plus fort que tout l'univers ! Je sens que mes yeux me piquent signe annonciateur des larmes.

Je prends mes enfants dans mes bras . Finalement tout le monde a mieux pris la nouvelle que je ne le pensais. Mais je préfère parer au pire pour ne pas être trop souvent déçu et pour profiter lorsque le meilleur arrive. On peut dire que je suis pessimiste ou cynique mais je préfère cette façon de voir la vie .

Une fois les enfants au lit, je sors le petit bout de papier que m'a donner Nessie. Dessus figure le numéro de téléphone d'Edward. Je le regarde pensivement pendant un petit moment, jouant avec le papier qui finit tout plier. Je le déplie et regarde l'heure : 21h15 . Il n'est pas trop tard pour que je l'appelle pour la réponse des enfants. Je le fais pour les enfants et en aucun cas pour moi, enfin c'est ce que j'essaye de me convaincre. Lui pardonner aussi facilement à lui ou à n'importe quel Cullen serait de la folie et purement suicidaire pour mon coeur, cèpe ne pas le faire relèverait de l'orgueil et serait puéril. Je dois le faire pour le bien de Carlie et de Seth. Mais enfin qui j'essaye de convaincre ? Je le veux tout autant si ce n'est plus. Pendant une décennie mes amis, mes premiers vrais amis m'ont manqué. Même si j'ai toujours peur qu'ils se soient jouer de moi, le doute n'est presque plus permis depuis que je les ai revu ce matin. Ils paraissaient tous sincèrement heureux de me revoir même si Rose était méfiante . Je peux la comprendre, elle est très protectrice avec les personnes qu'elle aime en particulier sa famille et j'aurai, non... j'ai le même comportement dès qu'il s'agit de la mienne. Je prends le téléphone et compose le numéro.

-Allo? Demande le ténor d'Edward.

-Allo ? Edward ? C'est Bella. Bella Swan. Pourquoi est-ce que je précise ? Le stresse sans doute.

-Bella ? Mais comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? Un problème ? Demande Edward visiblement inquiet.

-Euh, non tout va bien. C'est Nessie qui m' donner ton numéro , je voulais te contacter pour parler des enfants et te dire la vérité. Bon maintenant c'est fait mais je ne le savais pas encore ce matin, je rigole nerveusement.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content de t'avoir au téléphone mais que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?

-J'ai parlé a Carlie et à Seth , je lui ai expliqué la situation et ils d'accord pour te rencontrer . Un silence accueille ma déclaration.

-Edward ?

-Je suis toujours là . Je suis surpris c'est tout. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils acceptent rapidement. Et ça ne te pose pas de problèmes ?

-Pas vraiment, je sais qu'ils m'aiment et tu m'as promis de ne pas me les enlever . Je leur ai aussi parler de leurs oncles et tantes, je me doute qu'ils vont vouloir les rencontrer puisqu'ils sont au courant . Par contre, je ne leur ai pas dit qu'ils t'avais déjà rencontrer, j'avoue gênée.

-Je comprends, enfin je crois. Tu sais ce qui est le mieux pour eux, tu veux conclure une date dès maintenant ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Cela ne sert à rien de faire traîner les choses maintenant. Par contre j'aimerais bien assister à la rencontre . Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, je reprends très vite , mais on ne sait jamais et...

-Ne t'en fait pas , me coupe Edward alors que j'étais en train de plonger dans des explications plus que douteuses, je veux juste être là lorsque les enfants rencontreront leur père . J'appréhende et en même temps , je suis impatiente.

-Donc demain, cela fait un peu tôt et samedi prochain je travaille. Donc dimanche en huit ? Si tu peux , bien sûr ! Je demande , nerveuse.

-Dimanche ça me paraît bien, alors à dimanche . Bonne nuit Bella.

-Bonne nuit Edward. Et je raccroche. Il est encore tôt mais je vais me coucher , la journée a été forte en émotions.

C'est d'un sommeil sans rêve , pour une fois, que je m'endors et dont j'ai l'impression de ne sortir que le dimanche suivant au matin.

Je n'ai pas encore parler avec mon père et j'ai peur de sa réaction . Il ne me jugera pas, je le sais . Après tout il ne m'a pas jugé alors que sa fille se retrouvait enceinte et seule. Non j'ai peur de la décevoir et aussi qu'il aille trouvé Edward pour une petite "discussion entre homme" . Il a assez à faire entre son travail et le reste , j'en ai pas envie de lui rajouter des tracas car invariablement, il s'inquiéterait pour nous. Il faudra pourtant que Ie fasse car il le prendrait mal si il l'apprenait par une personne autre que moi.

Le jour tant attendu et tant redouté arrive enfin, je prépare les enfants et direction le parc dans le centre-ville, alors que je suis nerveuse à l'idée de la rencontre à venir et perdue dans mes pensées, je ne savais pas que la journée se terminerait de cette façon , et pas de la meilleure qui soit ...

 **Alors que va-t-il se passer ? Réponse la semaine prochaine. Et n'oubliez pas, je veux atteindre les 100 review !**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Coucou, Merci à Linou2701, Laetitia38, misslaccro, canada02 et larosesurleau pour leur review qui me font très plaisir !**

 **Laetitia38 : le suspense prend fin aujourd'hui et tu vas devoir sortir les mouchoirs ! Merci pour tes encouragements qui me touchent et me motivent chaque semaine ! Merci ! Et pour la rencontre Edward-Charlie. Il faut encore patienter un peu, mais pas beaucoup, promis !**

 **Je vais juste pousser un petit coup de gueule avant de vous livrer la suite . Vous êtes plutôt nombreuses à me lire chaque semaine mais je n'ai que quelque review . Laisser un petit mot de vous coûte rien si ce n'est que de faire plaisir à celle qui écrit l'histoire et c'est à dire moi ! Je suis assez démoralisée lorsque je vois que vous êtes presque 900 à chaque chapitre et que je n'ai que 5 commentaires !**

 **Ces commentaires sont ma seule récompense pour mes écrits et me permet aussi d'avoir votre ressenti, alors faites un effort et prenez 30 secondes pour le faire.**

 **Sinon un grand merci à petite myrtille pour ta correction et pour la gentillesse de tes remarques !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Pdv d'Edward

Depuis l'appel de Bella, samedi dernier, je suis angoissé et pris d'un sentiment d'anticipation. Aujourd'hui je vais officiellement faire la rencontre de mes enfants . Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Si je les décevais comme j'ai déçu Bella ? Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Lorsque Bella s'est proposée pour assister à la rencontre, j'étais secrètement soulagé ; je n'aurais pas à les affronter seul. Mon Dieu les affronter , je parle de mes enfants pas d'une horde de fan en furies ou de paparazzis . Ce sont des êtres remplis d'innocence , je l'espère en tout cas mais avec Bella pour mère et pour évoluer et grandir , ils sont forcément bons. Cela peut faire guimauve mais je sais que c'est une mère formidable et d'après le peu que j'ai pu voir au stade, c'est plus qu'une supposition, c'est une constatation .

Je me rends au Colman Park, le lieu du rendez vous et qui est près du lac Washington (N/A : ce parc existe vraiment , j'ai regardé sur la map ! ) . Je les attends a l'intersection entre la Lake Park Dr S et la Lake Washington Blvd S . Le rendez-vous est à 11 heures et j'ai prévu de quoi pique-niquer . Je regarde ma montre : 10h45 . J'ai un peu d'avance alors qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de les voir arriver juste après moi . Pas que je sois macho, ne vous méprenez pas. De toute façon avec ma mère , Alice, Rose et Nessie aucun hommes n'as le loisir de devenir macho sans être réprimander et sévèrement puni par leur femme. Je ne veux pas savoir leur punition !

Mais je me doute que de lever des jumeaux un dimanche matin au lieu de faire la grasse matinée, ça ne doit pas être facile d'autant plus que Bella a travaillé la veille .

Je remarque que les enfants sont vifs et de bonne humeur, je sens un poids en moins sur mes épaules .

Bella arrive plus lentement mais à le sourire aux lèvres. Il illumine ma journée . Arrivée à ma hauteur , elle vient me faire la bise ce qui me laisse tout le loisir de sentir sa fragrance si particulière, un mélange de fleur, de freesia et de chocolat, c'est une gourmandise très alléchante et appétissante. C'est le même parfum qu'il y a dix ans ans. Les enfants nous regarde curieusement et échangent un sourire complice, je me demande ce qu'il signifie. Bella rompt le charme qui s'était installé et me présente enfin les enfants.

-Mes chéris, je vous présente Edward votre père . Edward voici Seth et Carlie, tes enfants. Mes chéris, nous allons passer l'après midi avec Edward.

-Cool ! S'exclame Seth avec un sourire aux lèvres . T'étais pas au stade avec Nessie l'autre jour ? T'es pas son amoureux parce que c'est parrain alors t'es son ami ? Me demande-t-il avec curiosité.

-Seth, ne pose pas de questions trop indiscrètes , je te l'ai déjà dit, le gronde sa mère .

-Ce n'est rien, je réponds . Nessie est ma cousine .

-Ah bah nous, on n'en a pas à part si tes frères et sœurs ont des enfants , répond Seth.

-Euh, ils n'en ont pas pas encore , je réponds .

-Ah bah c'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé avoir un cousin. Une soeur c'est bien mais c'est pas pareil, c'est pas un garçon , me dit Seth sur le ton de la confidence.

-Eh c'est pas vrai ! S'indigne Carlie qui jusqu'à présent était rester silencieuse à côté de Bella, puis se tournant vers sa mère : Maman tu restes avec nous , hein ?

-Oui ma chérie, je ne vais nul part sans vous aujourd'hui, ne t'en fait fait pas.

En discutant nous étions arrivés vers les tables rudimentaires et Bella sortit de son sac un nappe a mettre sur la table en bois.

-On doit t'appeler comment ? Demande soudainement Carlie.

La question me prend un peu au dépourvu et c'est vrai que depuis une semaine je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. J'étais bien trop emballé à l'idée de passer du temps avec mes enfants. Je réfléchis et dis un peu anxieux :

-Comme vous le voulez, tu peux m'appeler Edward ou papa au choix et pareil pour ton frère .

-On peut t'appeler papa ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un papa et maintenant j'en ai un ! S'exclame Seth fou de joie alors que sa soeur éclate en sanglot. Je me sens mal , qu'est que j'ai fait ou dit de travers pour que ma fille se mette ainsi à pleurer ?

Elle s'éloigne un peu pour s'assoir au pied d'un arbre . Bella va pour se lever et la réconforter mais je l'en empêche, je n'ai pas l'intention d'être lâche avec ma fille et de refaire les mêmes erreurs que j'ai pu faire avec Bella.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, je vais lui parler.

Le visage de mon fils reflète l'étonnement, il demande à sa mère ce qu'il a dit de mal, je n'entends pas sa réponse car je viens d'arriver au pied de l'arbre où sanglote Carlie en silence , c'est une réaction très mature pour son âge et en cet instant mon coeur se brise en mille petits morceaux. La souffrance et la peur qui déforment ses traits réguliers me prennent aux tripes et je me fais la promesse silencieuse de tout faire pour éviter que les femmes de cette famille, à savoir Carlie et Bella ne versent plus une seule larme par ma faute et de tout faire pour les rendre heureuses.

-Vas t'en , me dit-elle en reniflant.

-Pas sans toi, je réponds doucement . Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Je peux peut-être t'aider ou ta maman alors ?

-Non, je ne veux pas te parler.

-Ah bon et pourquoi ?

-J'ai regardé sur internet , je sais que t'es célèbre et que t'es revenu plusieurs fois à Seattle , alors pourquoi t'es pas venu voir maman ? Et on aurait pu avoir un papa beaucoup plus tôt .

-Je ne sais pas, j'avais peur je crois , je dis honnêtement .

-Les grandes personnes n'ont pas peur, contra Carlie. Et t'avais peur de quoi ?

-Que ta maman m'ait oublier , j'avoue . Mais si j'avais su pour toi et pour ton frère , je serais revenu beaucoup plus tôt .

-Maman n'a jamais pu t'oublier . Tu sais une fois t'es passé à la télévision et bien elle croit que je ne le sais pas mais elle a pleuré . Elle a beaucoup pleuré et chaque fois c'était après qu'on ait parlé de notre père avec Seth alors on ne lui demandait plus . Je n'en ai pas l'air mais je suis plutôt maligne, m'avoue malicieusement Carlie.

Je reste silencieux un moment, toujours sous le choc des révélations de ma fille, elle ne m'a jamais oublié d'après ses dires, il y a peut-être un espoir. Mais elle savait parfaitement où j'étais puisqu'elle m'a vu à la télévision , alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle jamais contacter ou chercher à le faire ?

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim, on rejoint maman et Seth ? Me demande Carlie changeant brusquement de sujet.

-Je te suis, je réponds en souriant. J'ai prévu large pour le repas car si Seth tient véritablement de son oncle, c'est un estomac sur jambe et ça ne loupe pas.

En arrivant à la table , Bella m'interroge du regard et je lis sa question muette, je lui dit simplement :

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Elle acquiesce et sort aussi des victuailles de son sac. Nous mettons tout sur la table car le temps est plutôt doux pour ce début mai à Seattle. Le repas se déroule dans la bonne humeur et les enfants me posent sans arrêt des questions sur ma famille, mon travail , ce que j'aime dans la vie, les endroits que j'ai visité, des souvenirs de leur mère adolescente car d'après eux , elle ne leur raconte jamais rien de drôle. Mais il y a surtout une question qui m'a marqué.

-Papa, est-ce que tu as une petite amie ou est-ce que tu es marié ? Me demande Seth , parce que les parents de mon copain Embry ne sont plus ensemble et son papa s'est remarié, sa maman aussi mais nous on sait que maman n'a pas d'amoureux .

Je remarque l'intérêt soudain de Bella, son regard reflète un peu de jalousie que mon ego d'homme se nourrit ainsi qu'un léger rougissement .

-Non je ne suis ni marié, ni j'ai une petite amie. J'ai presque envie d'ajouter que la seule femme que j'ai envie d'épouser ne le veux probablement pas et qu'elle se trouve en face de moi. Mais je ne le dis pas , ce serait déplacer et je n'ai pas envie de ternir cette journée avec mes regrets. Je vais me battre pour reconquérir la femme que j'aime mais je compte bien y arriver peu importe le temps qui s'écoulera .

Après le repas, nous jouons un petit moment au football avant d'aller se promener au bord du lac. Bella me laisse prendre un peu d'avance pour traverser avec les enfants afin qu'elle pose le sac avec la nappe et le reste de nourriture dans son coffre. A 9 ans et demi, je laisse traverser tout seul en faisant très attention toutefois et en les priants de rester près de moi, mais ils sont plutôt calme et ont du recevoir cette leçon mainte et mainte fois. Nous attendons Bella de l'autre côté de la chaussée et elle est en train de traversé lorsqu'une voiture surgie à vive allure , je n'ai pas le temps de la prévenir que le véhicule dans un crissement de pneu fonce sur Bella qui est éjectée quelques mètres plus loin. Je suis tétanisé par le choc et remarque à peine que des passants commencent à s'amasser près d'elle. Je réagis enfin et éloigne les enfants de leur mère car mon premier instinct est de courir près d'elle et m'assurer qu'elle vive toujours mais je suis père a présent et je dois protéger mes enfants de cette vision cauchemardesque . J'entends quelqu'un dire qu'il appelle les secours et une autre personne dire qu'elle est toujours en vie.

Les enfants remuent dans mes bras voulant aller près de leur mère , mais ce n'est pas un spectacle pour eux . J'entends les sirènes au loin et vois enfin les ambulanciers et les policiers . Ils demandent :

-Quelqu'un connait-il cette femme et les circonstances de l'accident ?

-Moi . Je m'approche avec Seth et Carlie qui pleurent toutes les larmes de leur corps .

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Son âge et avez vous connaissance d'allergie ? Me demande le jeune homme alors que sa collège s'affaire déjà autour de Bella , vérifiant ses signes vitaux.

-Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan, elle a 27 ans et pas d'allergie à ma connaissance. Elle s'est fait renversée pas la voiture là -bas et a été propulsée sur au moins cinq mètres , je vous en prie sauvez la .

-Nous allons tout faire pour , me rassure l'ambulancier avant d'aider sa collègue à lui poser des perfusions, des électrodes , une minerve et de l'installer sur la civière .

-Vous... Vous l'emmener où ? Je demande.

-Au Seattle Grace, monsieur.

Je prends les enfants qui me suivent sans broncher et direction le Seattle Grace.

 **Alors vos impressions ? Bella est-elle grièvement blessés ? Que va-t-il se passer la semaine prochaine ? Je veux des review ! ( smileys qui supplie ).**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Coucou, Merci à Linou2701, donatellobridou, Laetitia38, Guest, xTenShiax, Minimiste, Anonyme 1070, larosesurleau, canada02, CeDu92 pour vos review qui me font très très plaisir !**

 **Anonyme 1070 : je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise, le prochain chapitre c'est maintenant et merci à toi d'avoir laissé un petit mot !**

 **Guest: merci Alexandra du 06 pour ta review, la suite c'est aujourd'hui !**

 **Laetitia38: Toutes tes réponses sont aujourd'hui mais tu vas peut-être être déçue par la direction que j'ai pris. Après tout, il faut bien qu'il en bave un peu avec quelqu'un notre Edward!**

 **En tout cas, je suis ravie d'avoir pu lire votre ressenti et que cela va continuer, j'aime beaucoup cette impression lorsque j'ouvre ma boîte mail !**

 **Et avant que j'oublie, Merci à petite myrtille pour ta correction et pour l'avoir fait aussi rapidement !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Pdv de Bella

La journée s'est bien passée après la petite crise de larme de ma poupée . Edward avait brillamment réussi à la calmer et elle était revenue plus souriante que jamais. Ne nous étant pas concerté pour savoir qui amenait quoi, nous avions tout les deux, Edward et moi, ramenés de quoi nourrir un régiment et ce ne fut pas de trop. Mes deux petits monstres sont de véritables mini-Emmett alors vous allez rapidement les préférer en photo plutôt que dans votre cuisine ! Après le déjeuner et la partie de football, je laissai les enfants avec Edward pour qu'ils m'attendent en traversant pendant que je rangeai mon gros sac dans le coffre. Le sac est bien trop encombrant et lourd pour une ballade au bord du lac. J'étais en train de traverser lorsque j'entendis une voiture foncer sur moi et la dernière chose que je vis, fut le visage rempli d'effroi d'Edward. Le choc fut brutal mais je sombrai presque aussitôt dans l'inconscience. Je suis peut être morte ? Je ne sais pas , en tout cas ça ne ressemble ni à ce que la Bible nous enseigne ni à ce que certaines personnes ayant vécu une expérience de mort immuable ou d'autres sortant du coma décrivent . Il n'y a pas de sortie du corps, pas de flottement, pas de lumière blanche. Non, juste une sensation désagréable et le noir. Il fait plus noir que tout ce j'ai déjà connus mais ce n'est pas vraiment silencieux. Non, des bruits me parviennent étouffés comme un bourdonnement ou lorsque vous n'êtes ni complètement éveiller ni complètement endormi, dans un état entre deux eaux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Je n'ai plus la notion du temps n'ayant aucun moyen de me repérer, mais je sens quelque temps plus tard la douleur qui prend sa source au plus profond de mes entrailles. J'ai tellement mal que je voudrais hurler mais je n'ai pas la force nécessaire. De plus j'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose obstrue ma gorge. Je replonge avec délice dans les limbes où la douleur disparaît . Je ne sais combien de temps je reste ainsi, dans le noir avec parfois des bruits qui bourdonnent dans mes oreilles mais après quelque temps, j'arrive à les discerner. Tout d'abord une bip régulier qui est couvert par plusieurs voix , dont deux enfantines . Des enfants ? Puis deux voix d'hommes, l'une grave et un peu bourrue et l'autre plus douce , ils me parlent mais je ne comprends toujours pas leurs paroles. Je veux comprendre alors je me force, j'écoute, enregistre et enfin j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux . Après plusieurs essaies infructueux, j'y parviens et la lumière du jour m'agresse rendue encore plus vive par la blancheur de l'environnement qui m'entoure. Et une une voix , celle d'une femme me dit :

-Bella, Bella tu es réveillée !

Pdv d'Edward

Je roule le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'hôpital tout en respectant les limitations de vitesse, cela ne serait pas du meilleur effet si nous aussi avions un accident. J'arrive enfin, je me gare et sors les enfants le plus rapidement possible , nous courons presque jusqu'aux urgences, je vais à l'accueil demander des nouvelles de Bella, ne pas savoir me tue de l'intérieur et maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé , je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans elle. J'ai besoin d'elle, les enfants ont besoin d'elle.

-Bonjour, je cherche Isabella Swan, elle a été emmener en ambulance, je dis une fois face à la secrétaire qui tient l'accueil.

-Vous êtes qui ? Me demande-t-elle.

Le pape ? Non , ce n'est pas le moment d'être sarcastique.

-Son compagnon, un petit mensonge ne peut pas faire de mal dans ces circonstances si il me permet d'avoir de ses nouvelles, et nos enfants.

Je la vois pianoter sur son ordinateur pendant un bref instant mais qui me parait trop long.

-Elle est au bloc opératoire. Installez vous dans la salle réservée aux familles, quelqu'un viendra vous voir.

Je m'installe dépité , avec les enfants sur ces sièges inconfortables mais j'y pense je devrais prévenir son père . Je m'adresse donc aux enfants, d'abord pour les rassurer , il faut que je pense avant tout à eux et ensuite je vais devoir leur demander le numéro de leur grand-père.

-Les enfants, maman va aller mieux vous verrez, les docteurs sont entrain de tout faire pour. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va vite se remettre et pourra à nouveau vous gronder lorsque vous n'aurez pas ranger votre chambre, je dis en tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère et je les vois esquisser un sourire à cette remarque. Mais en attendant, je dois prévenir votre grand père mais je n'ai pas son numéro , alors est-ce que vous voulez bien me le donner ?

-D'accord, répond Seth, c'est le 555-681-183 ( N/À: ce numéro est purement fictif !) . Je ne sais plus à quel étage mais mamie Sue travaille ici.

-Je crois qu'elle travaille en chirurgie, intervient Carlie à son tour.

Je retourne au bureau des infirmières pour leur demander combien de temps l'opération va durer, cela fait déjà 45 minutes que nous attendons.

-Excusez-moi , je suis le compagnon de Mlle Swan, elle est au bloc d'après ce que l'on m'a dit, savez vous combien de temps va durer l'opération ?

-Monsieur ? Me demande l'infirmière .

-Cullen, je me présente . Elle pianote sur son ordinateur et me dit :

-Les chirurgiens en ont encore pour minimum 3 heures, nous vous préviendrons à ce moment là . Puis me regardant. Cullen comme le Dr Cullen, le chef de service ? Me demande-t-elle curieuse.

-Oui , c'est mon père . Merci, je réponds en m'éloignant.

Allez les enfants j'appelle votre grand père et après on ira voir mamie Sue, je leur dit.

Ils me regardent et retournent à leur lecture, ils ressemblent tellement à Bella avec cette attitude; seul la lecture les calme.

Je compose nerveusement le numéro de Charlie, il ne doit pas me porter dans son coeur après ce que j'ai fait subir à sa fille et je le comprends si un garçon agissait de la même manière avec Carlie, je le prendrais mal , moi aussi.

-Allo ? Retentit la voix du l'inspecteur Swan a l'autre bout du fils.

-Allo inspecteur Swan ?

-Qui le demande ? Répond le policier.

-Heu... Je suis Edward Cullen et heu... Je suis avec Carlie et Seth au Seattle Grace...

-Que faites vous avec mes petits enfants à l'hôpital ? Me coupe le père de Bella.

-J'allais y venir monsieur Swan, nous étions au parc avec Bella et les enfants et elle... Elle s'est fait renversée , monsieur, elle est au bloc opératoire et j'ai demandé aux enfants votre numéro pour vous prévenir . Les enfants m'ont dit que votre femme travaille dans cet hôpital , je peux la prévenir .

-C'est de votre faute tout ça ! S'énerve Charlie de l'autre côté du téléphone . Je vous interdis de parler à mes petits enfants ! Vous allez immédiatement les emmener voir ma femme.

-Bien monsieur, je réponds penaud.

-Il serait bon pour vous que je ne vous vois pas en arrivant si vous ne voulez pas que je vous refasse le portrait, c'est bien compris ?

-Oui.

Je raccroche encore plus mal qu'avant , j'essaye de remettre les masque d'impassabilité pour cacher ma douleur aux enfants , ils n'ont pas besoin de ça en plus .

Nous partons donc à l'étage de la chirurgie, dire que que je suis dépité , démoralisé , inquiet et que j'ai envie de me foutre des gifles serait un euphémisme. Les enfants me guident à travers l'hôpital et eux seuls ont le pouvoir de faire naître un sourire sur mes lèvres . Je ne les connais que depuis ce matin mais je me sens déjà très proche d'eux. Ils ne se laissent pas abattre et sont un modèle de courage pour moi qui part toujours vaincu.

L'étage de la chirurgie ressemble à celui ne n'importe quel autre service d'un hôpital ; les murs sont blancs avec une rampe pour se tenir, quelques photographies viennent égayer l'ensemble dans le couloir . Les membres du personnel médical sont affublés d'un uniforme bleu ciel, bleu nuit ou vert selon leur poste , je pense. On se dirige vers le bureau des infirmières que j'aurais bien embêter aujourd'hui.

La dame qui s'y trouve ne doit pas avoir plus de 45 ans. Avec sa peau mate et ses cheveux noirs, elle ressemble à s'y méprendre à une indienne et la tresse qui repose sur son épaule accentue cette impression. Les enfants se précipitent vers elle qui les attrape en plein vol. Elle avait les yeux baissés sur son ordinateur et lorsqu'elle les relève ses yeux bruns sont rougis par les larmes qui strient ses joues. J'ai donc devant moi la belle-mère de Bella. Malgré sa différence physique notable avec ma mère , elle respire l'amour et la bonté tout comme elle. Elle me regarde et je me sens mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que son mari et sa belle-fille lui ont dit à propos de moi ? Elle me fait signe d'approcher et parle tout bas aux enfants qui vont un peu plus loin, toujours en silence pour ne pas troublé les patients.

-Bonjour, je suis Sue Clearwater et je suppose que vous êtes le fameux Edward, me dit-elle en tendant sa main que je serre , surpris.

-Ne soyez pas surpris, votre ressemblance avec Carlie n'est de celle que l'on nie, mon mari vient de me téléphoner, je suis désolée , il a parlé sous le coup du choc et de la colère , il ne vous empêchera pas de voir Bella, une fois sortie du bloc, de toute façon elle ne se laissera pas faire, déclare Sue.

-Je peux le comprendre, madame Clearwater,si les rôles étaient inversés, je ferais la même chose. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas... Votre mari ne me porte pas dans son coeur, ce que je comprends tout à fait soit dit en passant, mais loin que je m'en plaigne, n'auriez vous pas tout le crédit pour agir de la même façon ? Je demande, je dois être masochiste, il n'y pas d'autre explication à mon comportement.

-Écoutez , appelez moi Sue pour commencer , ensuite depuis une semaine ma belle fille et mes petits-enfants enfants sont plus heureux et je suppose que c'est depuis que vous savez l'un pour l'autre. Or tout ce que m'importe, c'est leur bonheur et vous les rendez heureux, Edward. Vous aimez Carlie et Seth tout comme vous aimez Bella et je sais parfaitement que l'accident n'est pas de votre faute, les enfants me l'ont dit. Il faudra du temps à Charlie pour le comprendre mais il le fera , me dit-elle en souriant.

J'espère que ce qu'elle dit est vrai, en moins de 20 minutes, cette femme a su me cerner bien mieux que moi même , elle est très intuitive et c'est ce qui fait, je pense, au elle doit être une très bonne infirmière.

-D'après l'inspecteur Swan, je dois vous confier Carlie et Seth, on va éviter de faire une esclandre au milieu de l'hôpital, je dis avec un sourire amer. Mais pourriez vous s'il vous plaît me prévenir lorsque Bella sortira du bloc opératoire ? Je demande.

-Bien sûr , en attendant, Charlie ne devrait plus tarder, allez dire au revoir aux enfants , me conseille Sue.

Je la laisse et vais trouver mes enfants .

-Carlie, Seth, votre grand père va arriver et vous êtes avec mamie Sue alors je vais vous laisser, je leur annonce doucement.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'exclame Carlie. Tu nous aimes pas, c'est pour ça ? Demande-t-elle en pleurant.

Je la prends dans mes bras pour la réconforter et Seth s'ajoute dans cette étreinte , je les embrasse tout les deux sur les cheveux et leur dit :

-Je ne vous abandonne pas, je vous aime tout les deux très fort et celui qui dit le contraire , ment. Mais avec votre grand père et bien comment dire ça ? On n'est pas très ami parce que j'ai fait du mal à maman et que grand père c'est son papa donc il veut la protéger , alors maman va guérir plus vite si on ne se dispute pas avec grand père , vous comprenez ? En plus , il faut que moi aussi , j'aille voir mon père .

-Oh, on peut venir avec toi ? On aimerait bien rencontrer notre troisième grand père , demande Seth.

Je rigole doucement contre eux et leur réponds :

-Promis, vous rencontrerez tout le monde mais seulement lorsque maman ira mieux, cela sera plus drôle avec elle, en plus vous connaissez déjà Nessie. Allez mes loulous, je dois vous laisser avec mamie Sue.

-On t'aime fort papa, me disent en parfaite synchronisation Carlie et Seth.

-Moi aussi je vous aime fort. Après ce tendre moment,je pars pour le service obstétrique où je suis sûr de trouver mon père , une longue discussion nous attend ...

 **Alors rassurées du sort de Bella ? J'aime les fins heureuses après tout ! Et qu'avez vous pensé de la réaction de Charlie. Je veux tout savoir et comme d'habitude, le seul moyen pour je sache ce que vous en pensez, c'est une review !**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Coucou, Merci à Laetitia38, Linou2701, Guest,CeDu92, Minimiste, donatellobridou, larosesurleau et à miadu50 pour vos commentaires, qui, je me répète, sont un réel plaisir à lire et ma seule récompense pour mon travail !**

 **Laetitia38: merci encore une fois pour tes review toutes plus gentilles les unes que les autres ! Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas déçue . La suite, la voici . J'ai hâte de relire un de tes commentaires .**

 **Guest : go papa Swan ! ;) Mais il va s'adoucir un peu, et pas pour longtemps mais l'intérêt de ses petits enfants comptent plus que de faire payer Edward...**

 **Un grand merci aussi à ma bêta, petite myrtille, qui relit avec patience et relève chacune de mes petites fautes ou presque et mes tournures de phrases parfois hasardeuses ! Donc MERCI pour ton travail !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Pdv d'Edward

Je trouve mon père dans son bureau en train de faire de la paperasse , je me rappelle qu'un jour il m'avait avoué que c'était la partie de son travail qu'il déteste le plus ; il est médecin , pas bureaucrate m'avait-il dit. Seulement cette partie est intégrante à son statue. Lorsqu'il me voit entrer , un sourire apparaît mais laisse rapidement place à un air plus grave lorsqu'il voit ma mine défaite .

-Fils que fais-tu ici un dimanche à cette heure-ci ?

Je m'assois avant de lui répondre .

-Je n'ai pas une bonne nouvelle papa , j'annonce.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à ta mère ou à tes frères et sœurs ? S'inquiète Carlisle.

-Non , ils vont bien mais c'est Bella , elle a eu un accident . Elle s'est fait renversée par une voiture.

-Elle est ... ? Demande mon père visiblement boulversé et n'osant pas prononcer le mot.

-Non ! Je m'écris aussitôt , je ne peux pas imaginer une vie sans qu'elle soit vivante. Elle est au bloc d'après ce qu'on a bien voulu me dire, mais il y a autre chose et j'aurais besoin de tes conseils .

-Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce ce qui te préoccupe, Edward ?

-Je suis père , je l'ai découvert il y a une semaine et j'ai fait leur rencontre aujourd'hui, je déclare sans préambule.

-Edward ne me dit pas que tu as fait la bêtise de mettre Tanya enceinte ? Me gronde mon père .

-Tanya ? Non ! Seigneur tout puissant ! Non en fait il s'agit de Bella. Il y a dix ans , avant de partir précipitamment disons que nous avions passé un cap, je dis en rougissant . Et cela a eu pour conséquence des jumeaux , Seth et Carlie. Ils sont adorables mais m'en veut toujours pour ce que j'ai fait à sa fille.

-C'est tout à fait compréhensible, j'agirais de la même façon si Jasper avait abandonné Alice alors qu'elle était enceinte . Je me déteste de poser cette question mais tu es sûr d'être le père ?

-Bien sûr ! Bella n'est pas comme ça ! Je m'énerve à l'idée que mon père puisse dire ou penser des choses pareilles sur Bella.

De plus la ressemblance avec ma fille n'est pas à prendre à la légère , cette petite est mon portrait craché.

-Je ne voulais pas insinuer de pareilles choses sur Bella, je la respecte énormément mais c'était une possibilité à prendre en compte. Cependant comment sais tu pour l'accident d'aujourd'hui ?

Mon père est perspicace... habituellement.

-J'étais avec elle et les enfants, je les ai rencontrés pour la première fois. Cela s'est passé sous mes yeux, j'ai récupéré les enfants et je suis venu tout de suite ici . J'ai prévenu son père qui m'a clairement dit de ne pas approcher ni sa fille ni ses petits enfants. D'ailleurs je les ai laissés avec leur grand mère, cala m'a brisé le coeur , ils pensaient que je les abandonnais. Je ... J'ai envie d'être à la hauteur cette fois pour rendre Carlie et Seth heureux , ainsi que Bella.

Mon père reste silencieux et digère la nouvelle quant à moi, je réfléchis à ce que je pourrais faire pour réparer les bêtises que j'ai commis. Je pourrais déjà ...

-Papa, euh, laisse moi annoncer moi même la nouvelle à maman et au reste de la famille, quoique je pense que Nessie est au courant et Alice doit s'en douter, il faut que j'y aille, je déballe à toute vitesse , pris par une nouvelle vague d'énergie.

-Tu vas où ? Demande mon père , toujours sous le choc et pour l'occasion, il semble avoir prit dix ans d'un seul coup de baguette magique , c'est cela l'effet d'être grand-père !

-Régler mes problèmes et me comporter en homme, je dis avant de sortir du bureau et de traverser l'hôpital jusqu'aux urgences où j'apprends que Bella a été transféré dans une chambre a l'étage de la chirurgie. Je m'élance le plus vite possible à travers les couloirs en veillant tout de même à ne pas troubler le repos des patients . Je suis pris de fébrilité et d'anxiété mais il faut que je le fasse , il faut que j'affronte Charlie.

J'aurais peut-être dû prévenir mon père où je me rends et quoi y faire si Charlie Swan a une arme sur lui . Qu'il puisse au moins lancer au moins les secours à ma recherche. Je perds la tête ma parole, je suis dans un lieu public , il ne peut pas me tuer devant autant de témoins , c'est ce que je me répète pour me rassurer.

-Que faites vous ici ? M'agresse l'inspecteur Swan à peine étais je arrivé devant la chambre de Bella. A travers la porte, je vois les enfants qui lui parlent, ils s'efforcent d'être joyeux et forts l'un pour l'autre. J'aimerais rentrer et leur dire que tout va bien, que Bella va se réveiller. Je leur ai déjà dit mais leur répéter ne leur, ne nous fera aucun mal mais je dois d'abord régler cette histoire pour leur bien et celui de Bella.

-Je suis venu vous parler et ce couloir n'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour ça , je dis en réalisant où je me trouve .

-Qui vous dit que je veux discuter avec vous après tout le mal que vous avez infliger à la fille et à mes petits enfants ? Me demande-t-il durement.

Je réfléchis un instant à ce qu'il vient de me dire et je sais à cet instant que c'est le moment de faire mes preuves face à cet homme.

-Écoutez , je sais que vous n'avez aucune raison de me croire car mes actions parlent pour moi, mais je tiens sincèrement à Bella et depuis toujours, tout comme j'aime déjà Carlie et Seth. Vous n'avez aucune certitude, tout comme moi, mais cette fois rien ne m'empêchera de rester auprès d'eux , pas même vous car tant que les enfants et Bella voudront de moi dans leur vie, je ne compte aller nulle part.

-C'est ce que vous dites maintenant mais quand il faudra s'occuper des enfants plus d'une demi-journée et sans ma fille à vos côtés pour vous épauler , vous prendrez la fuite , la laissant seule encore une fois pour se débrouiller ? S'occuper d'enfants ne se limite pas à jouer avec eux, , cela signifie faire preuve de patience, d'autorité , de concessions et surtout beaucoup d'amour, de constance ainsi que d'être présent. C'est tout cela qui fait qu'un homme est père et non un géniteur et jusqu'à maintenant, vous n'étiez que le géniteur de Carlie et de Seth. Et jusqu'à ce que ma fille se réveille et m'explique ce qui se passe, c'est ce que vous resterez.

Ses paroles me blessent mais elles reflètent la réalité , pas ce que je ressens mais ce que les autres perçoivent d'un point de vue extérieur, ce que les enfants peuvent et ont sans doute ressenti.

-Je...très bien , je réponds en essayant de ne pas pousser un cris de frustration, mais dans ce cas ne m'empêchez pas de venir visiter Bella et de voir les enfants car vous ferez autant de mal à eux qu'à moi. J'espère que Bella se réveillera très vite et après c'est elle qui prendra toutes les décisions, je tranche.

Nous tombons tout les deux d'accord pour cet arrangement. Je suis frustré mais je me console en me disant que je pourrais voir les enfants et Bella ce qui est mieux que de n'a pas pouvoir les voir du tout. Après que les enfants soient sortis de la chambre de leur mère , je reçois l'autorisation de Charlie d'y pénétrer. Sue avait raison ; son mari m'a permis de la voir.

Je lui raconte ma discussion avec mon père et avec le sien. Je ne sais pas si elle me comprend ou si tout simplement elle m'entend mais lui parler me fait du bien, j'ose lui avouer mes années sombres, ma muse, je lui dévoile mon âme . Je lui parle tellement que je ne me rends pas compte du temps écoulé et c'est une infirmière qui vient me déloger de la chambre, bien après l'heure des visites autorisés.

Je remarque son regard peiné, pourtant elle doit voir des situations bien plus extrêmes et des cas bien plus graves .

Je n'ai pas craqué, depuis maintenant 8 heures je retiens mes émotions qui partent et explosent une fois seul dans mon appartement, je pleure de tout mon soûl à peine avais-je franchis le seuil. Je pleure de tristesse, d'incertitude, de colère . La vie ne peut pas me reprendre Bella maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé ! Je voudrais hurler sur quelqu'un, déverser ce surplus d'émotion mais je ne veux pas déranger mes parents ou mes frères et sœurs, ils travaillent tous demain et il est déjà assez tard. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas dormir car dès que je ferme les yeux, la scène se joue encore et encore.

Mon téléphone sonne plusieurs fois, c'est ma mère , ma soeur, mon frère et leur conjoint. Je ne réponds pas, je ne veux parler à personne . J'ai une méchante envie de boire, pour oublié et heureusement ou pas, je n'ai pas d'alcool chez moi , par mesure de sécurité et si dans un premier temps je me maudis pour cette décision, je ne vais pas non plus à la supérette ouverte 24/24h pour en acheter. Je sais que je me remercierais pour ça dans quelques heures. Je finis par m'endormir aux alentours de 4 heures du matin pour me réveillé à 7h30. Ma nuit fut courte et peuplée de cauchemars dans lesquels Bella ne survivait pas et mourait sur le coup, je n'avais pas la garde des enfants et j'étais malheureux comme les pierres. j'admet que c'est un rêve plutôt cliché mais j'ai vraiment peur de ce qu'il va arriver.

A 8h, je vois toute la tribu Cullen au grand complet, débarquée chez moi, je regarde mon père qui me fait un discret signe "non".

-Vous n'êtes pas censés travailler ? Je dis avec sarcasme lorsque j'ouvre ma porte.

-Non, répond ma soeur , et vu ta tête de déterré, on a bien fait de venir , me dis Alice sans ménagement.

-Merci du compliment, je lui rétorque irrité . Je sais que j'ai une tête affreuse , elle n'a pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche !

-Mon chéri ça va ? S'inquiète ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras et je me laisse faire. Son étreinte est réconfortante et rassurante. Ton père nous a appris pour l'accident de Bella, pourquoi n'as tu pas répondu hier soir ? Me questionne-t-elle sans reproche .

-Je ne pouvais pas, j'étais trop chamboulé, je devais rester seul , j'avoue avec remords.

Ils ne m'interrogent pas , enfin je me doute qu'ils se retiennent mais leur présence est réconfortante et me fait du bien . Seul Nessie est absente, elle est avec Jacob ce que je comprends et elle a toute à fait raison. Ils restent tous avec moi jusqu'à dans l'après midi, où je reçois un appelle de Charlie m'autorisant à aller voir les enfants et Bella a l'hôpital . Mon père m'accompagne pour qu'il y prenne son service et je culpabilise de l'avoir privé de sommeil.

Les enfants sont ravis de me voir et se précipitent dans mes bras. Je masque mon angoisse mais j'ai peur que cela soit un mauvais présage le fait que leur mère ne soit pas encore réveillée . Sue me rassure en disant que les médecins lui ont administré une forte dose d'analgésiques et d'antalgiques pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre trop et d'après Sue , Bella se réveillera lorsqu'elle sera prête.

Je passe la fin d'après-midi avec Seth et Carlie sous la surveillance de leur grand père. Nous croisons brièvement Jacob qui a mauvaise mine et qui me lance un regard peiné et rempli de tristesse mais sans haine.

Je rentre démoralisé , du fait que Bella soit toujours dans le coma. J'ai pu parler à ses médecins, ils m'ont dit que cela pouvait prendre du temps mais ils sont optimistes, mais pour moi c'est trop long !

J'ai du mal à m'endormir et je n'ai même pas envie de jouer ou de composer. Le lendemain matin, alors que je me prépare, je reçois un appel de Sue a qui j'avais laissé mes coordonnées ainsi qu'à son mari.

-Edward, vous devez vite venir à l'hôpital , Bella s'est réveillée , m'annonce-t-elle joyeusement depuis l'autre côté de la ligne téléphonique.

 **Rassurée ? Je vous avais quant même rassurée la semaine dernière !**

 **Qu'en pensez vous ? Le seul moyen pour que je le sache , une review ! Qui prend trente seconde !**

 **Bonne semaine et a vendredi prochain !**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Coucou, je suis affreusement désolée pour le retard mais quelques soucis, rien de bien important, m'ont empêché de poster à temps vendredi, je m'en excuse !**

 **Merci à canada02, Laetitia38, CeDu92, diaman,xTenShiax, Minimiste, donatellobridou, Linou2701, misslaccro et larosesurleau pour vos review qui me font très plaisir !**

 **Merci aussi à petite myrtille pour sa correction.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Pdv de Bella

-Bella, Bella tu es réveillée ! me dit une voix de femme, je mis quelques minutes à reconnaître Sue, ma belle-mère. Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur ma chérie . Tu as mal quelque part ?

Je ne peux pas encore répondre étant intubée. J'ai mal aux cotes et ma jambe droite me lance. L'accident me revient en flash et je commence à paniquer, le bip du monitoring s'affole et Sue fait tout pour me calmer, mais les médecins débarquent quant même , m'auscultant et vérifiant mes constantes. Je peux respirer sans aide et ils m'extubent donc, cette opération n'est pas douloureuse mais désagréable. Sue me tend un glaçon qui fond avec délice dans ma gorge apaisant ainsi le feu qu'il y avait.

Ils m'apprennent ensuite que j'ai le tibia droit fracturé mais qui heureusement n'a pas nécessité la pose de broches. En revanche j'ai plusieurs cotes cassées dont une m'a perforé la rate, provoquant une hémorragie interne, ça par contre a nécessité une opération chirurgicale. Une autre de mes cotes a failli me provoquer un pneumothorax , c'est à dire une perforation de l'un de mes deux poumons. Et enfin, j'apprends que je suis restée presque trois jours dans le coma.

J'ai eu relativement de la chance vu la force de l'impact et j'aurais pu y rester. Mon coeur se serre à cette idée, mes pauvres enfants. Alors que tout le monde quitte ma chambre, je vois mon père, Edward et les enfants débarqués , Sue qui est partie plus tôt que les docteurs a dû les prévenir. Mon coeur loupe un battement lorsque je vois Edward qui me sourit tendrement.

-Mes chéris , faites attention à votre mère , elle est encore très fatiguée, leur rappela leur père.

-Maman, on a eu tellement peur, je suis trop contente que tu sois réveillée ! me dit Carlie avant d'éclater en sanglot avec son frère. Je tends un bras pour qu'ils viennent s'y réfugier.

-Je suis contente aussi de vous voir mes amours, je dis d'une voix rauque.

-T'as une voix bizarre, rigole Seth contre moi.

-Je sais .

Nous restons comme ça bien 5 minutes avant que Sue ne revienne récupérer les enfants, je sais que je vais avoir une discussion pas très agréable avec mon père et Edward car je vois bien l'animosité et le rancoeur de Charlie envers le père de ses petits-enfants.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi c'est ce Cullen qui m'a prévenu pour ton accident ? me demande sèchement mon père. Et qu'est ce qu'il faisait avec mes petits enfants ?

-Papa, écoute, je voulais t'en parler. J'ai revu Edward par hasard et on s'est expliqué, c'est comme ça que je lui ai parlé des enfants .

-Mais pourquoi ? m'interrompt-il.

-Parce qu'ils ont le droit de connaitre leur père ! Je suis désolée que tu aies dû l'apprendre de cette façon , sincèrement mais nous sommes adultes, je suis adulte et j'agis pour le bien de mes enfants .

-Je vois que tu agis comme ça,après tout le mal qu'il t'a fait subir, comment peux-tu lui pardonner aussi facilement ? Je ne te comprends pas ma fille. déclare froidement Charlie

-Papa, Seth et Carlie ont besoin de leur père et oui je lui pardonne car il m'a offert deux merveilleux enfants et nous devons être dans une bonne relation pour leur bien ! Je suis désolée si je te déçois mais c'est ma vie et Edward en fait parti que tu le veuille ou non ! je m'emporte et le bip du monitoring s'accélère. Mes cotes me font à nouveau souffrir car j'ai bougé un peu trop brusquement et je ressens une grande fatigue.

-Papa, reviens lorsque tu seras calmé et Edward , quoique dise mon père, tu peux venir aussi et voir les enfants, si tu le veux, je reprends. En attendant , je suis épuisée alors je vais dormir.

Edward sort de la pièce suivi par mon père et alors qu'il est sur le seuil, je l'appelle.

-Papa ?

-Oui ? demande-t-il en se retournant.

-N'oublie pas que je t'aime, je dit avant de me rendormir.

Je me réveille seule quelques heures plus tard, légèrement chamboulée que mon père n'accepte pas ma décision. Car bien qu'indépendante et adulte, l'avis de mes parents a toujours compté énormément pour moi. Et l'attitude de Charlie ce matin me fait mal, très mal mais je connais mon père , il se résignera et acceptera mon choix lorsqu'il sera prêt et qu'il aura pardonné à Edward. Mais il en veut à tout les Cullen pour m'avoir laissé dans un état lamentable après leur départ précipité,que je comprends mieux aujourd'hui mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils ont totalement coupé les ponts.

Je bouge lentement pour ne pas me faire mal et cherche mon téléphone qui a miraculeusement survécu à l'accident, j'en profite pour appeler Renée qui se trouve en France pour les vacances. Au téléphone , elle parait rassurée et je lui demande de ne pas rentrer et de profiter . Elle avait voulu revenir lorsque mon père l'a informé mais elle n'a pas pu avant en raison d'une grève et d'une éruption volcanique en Islande qui clouerait tout les appareils au sol . (N/A: Qui se souvient ?)

Phil prend aussi de mes nouvelles et me parle d'un match de soccer (N/A: football européen les américains le nomme ainsi pour le différencier du football américain ) qu'il a vu la semaine passée l'équipe OL contre celle de l'OM, apparement ces deux clubs sont de grands rivaux, c'était à Lyon ou une ville toute proche où le match avait lieu. Il essaye de me divertir et parle énormément pour éviter de trop s'inquiéter. Je souris même si il ne me voit pas et comme avec ma mère , je le rassure.

-Phil, tu peux me repasser ma mère, s'il te plais ? je demande en français.

-Bien sûr , me répond-t-il sur le même ton.

-Ça ne va pas ma chérie ?s'inquiete ma mère.

-Tout va bien , euh, seulement, j'ai revu Edward et je lui ai avoué pour les enfants, il a bien pris la nouvelle, de tout façon je travaille avec son père donc il l'aurait su à un moment ou à un autre, alors... je déballe avant de faire une courte pause. Dimanche, avant l'accident, j'ai été au Colman Park avec lui pour qu'il rencontre Seth et Carlie et c'est lui qui a annoncer la nouvelle à papa.

-Et laisse moi deviner, Charlie n'a pas bien pris la nouvelle, répond ma mère, perspicace.

-C'est exactement ça, ils sont venus tout les deux ce matin et j'ai eu des mots plutôt durs avec lui, j'annonce au bord des larmes.

Ma mère doit sentir ma détresse car elle me dit :

-Ma puce, tu n'y es pour rien, ton père est borné mais il se fera une raison car tu es sa fille et qu'il t'aime plus que tout ! Ne t'en fais pas, pense à toi avant toute autre chose, à ta guérison et à tes enfants. Cela va s'arranger , je te le promet.

-Merci maman, je renifle.

-De rien mais je vais te laisser , il est presque une heure du matin à Lyon alors qu'à Seattle, il doit être 16 h ? il est l'heure pour nous d'aller dormir... ah bah Phil ne m'a pas attendu , rigole ma mère.

-Bonne nuit, je t'aime.

-je t'aime aussi chérie, me dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Je suis contente que ma mère passe un bon séjour en France, elle a commencé par Paris comme tous les touristes qui se respectent et elle descend vers le sud en passant par Lyon, une ville réputé pour sa gastronomie et par sa vieille ville datant du Moyen Age voir de l'empire Romain. j'ai toujours rêvé de voir la France mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller. J'irais un jour avec les enfants, je m'en fait la promesse.

Je peux sortir de l'hôpital une semaine après ma sortie du coma. Mon père fait toujours la tête surtout que pour m'aider avec les enfants , alors que je suis encore fatiguée et que j'ai une mobilité réduite, nous avons décidé ou plutôt Edward s'est proposé de s'installer chez mon durant ma convalescence, autant vous die que Charlie n'est pas ravi de cette nouvelle, contrairement à Seth et Carlie qui sont plus qu'impatients de vivre avec leur père et leur mère, je crois qu'ils espèrent que lui et moi formerons à nouveau un couple comme avant leur naissance. L'idée est loin de me rebutée mais il est encore trop tôt.

Toute cette semaine, j'ai eu de la visite et cela a commencé par celle de Nessie et de Jacob qui sont venus alors qu'il y avait Edward. Jacob et lui se sont défiés du regard , se menaçant l'un l'autre, ce qui était assez comique, nous avons échangé un regard complice avec Nessie avant de rire, surtout elle car pour moi c'est mission impossible ou mission suicide avec mes cotes. J'avais l'impression d'assister à un combat de coq ! Mais les autres membres de la famille Cullen vinrent aussi ; Carlisle qui avait prétexté prendre des nouvelles de sa meilleure gynécologue-obstétricienne , ce qui est vrai dans un sens, m'avait paru sincèrement inquiet quant à ma santé et m'a ordonné de prendre le temps qu'il faut pour mon rétablissement et revenir dans le service que lorsque je serais 100% opérationnelle pour mes grossesses à risques. Emmett,Rosalie, Alice,Jasper et Esme sont aussi venus , m'apportant pour certains des chocolats et d'autre une peluche (Emmett bien sûr !) et j'avais ris de sa bêtise, il avait par ailleurs reçu une tape derrière la nuque de la part de sa femme et je pouffai devant son air faussement offusqué. Alice m'avait proposé une sortie shopping pour me remonter le moral puisque la dernière avait tourné court pour que je puisse avoir ma fameuse discussion avec Edward. Et Esme m'avait apporté des livres, elle se souvient de mes goûts matière de littérature alors que je l'avais pas croiser tant que ça alors que je n'était qu''une adolescente. Elle me tendit les livres avec un sourire timide que je lui rendis en les acceptant.

C'est à ce moment là que mes dernières défenses tombèrent , je ne peux pas leur en vouloir pour le reste de ma vie, alors j'accepta la demande d'Alice mais elle devra patienter que les médecins m'enlèvent mon plâtre et que ma jambe soit totalement guérie, hors de question de faire du shopping avec des béquilles surtout avec Alice, ce qui me laisse au minimum deux mois de répit !

Ils n'abordent pas le sujet des enfants, avec Edward nous avons convenu de leur dire après ma sortie, cela me fait un drôle d'effet que de devoir prendre l'avis d'Edward en considération dès qu'il s'agit des jumeaux ,c'est nouveau pour moi, j'ai toujours été la seule décisionnaire les concernant, ce n'est pas désagréable sauf lorsque nos opinions divergent mais pour l'instant il se soumet à mon jugement, c'est moi qui les ai éduqué durant dix ans , après tout ! Edward m'a confié que seul son père est au courant et qu'il a promis de ne rien dire.

La première nuit d'Edward à la maison se passe bien même si il a fallu bataillé pour mettre les enfants au lit et pour qu'ils dorment, ils étaient surexcités hier soir mais aujourd'hui il y a école, c'est d'ailleurs leur père qui les réveille et les conduit à l'école. Avec ma jambe, je ne peux pas conduire, en faite si puisque j'ai une boîte automatique mais Edward a voulu que je me repose aujourd'hui, je ne fais que ça depuis une semaine.

Je me réveille et Edward n'es pas encore revenu de l'école, une bonne odeur de café et de bacon m'accueille à peine le seuil de la cuisine franchis ainsi qu'une note d'Edward.

"J'emmène Seth et Carlie à l'école et je passe à mon appartement récupérer des partitions, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps et si tu vois cette note c'est que tu n'obéis pas aux ordres des médecins, qui est de te reposer, vilaine fille ! ;-)

Edward "

Je pousse un soupir de frustration en jetant le mot et me sert une tasse de café et une tranche de bacon pour accompagner mes médicaments. Edward revient peu de temps après et me trouve en train de lire une revue médicale. Nous parlons peu , lui travaillant sans relâche sur ses partitions et moi je profite du temps mise à disposition pour préparer une conférence que je donnerai à la fac , accompagné par le Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Le reste de la semaine se passe rapidement et Leah est venue plusieurs fois à la maison pour rencontrer le " papa de Seth et Carlie", elle est très curieuse surtout que ses neveux n'arrêtaient pas de lui en faire l'éloge , elle l'a aussi un peu cuisiné, elle est très protectrice envers les personnes qu'elle aime et me rappelle Rosalie. Le week-end arrive et avec lui, la discussion avec les Cullen qui je dois bien l'avouer m'angoisse et pas qu'un peu...

 **Alors rassurées ? J'espère pouvoir lire vos réactions !**

 **Autre chose, je ne sais pas si la suite arrivera vendredi, je vais tout faire pour, mais je ne vous garantie rien. Soyez juste certaines que la suite sera poster avec plus ou moins de retard.**

 **Amicalement ,**

 **Gwen who.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Coucou,**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos review qui me font encore une fois très plaisir !**

 **Merci à Minimiste, donatellobridou, larosesurleau, Guest, canada02,xTenShiax, Linou2701, Laetitia38 ! Pour vos commentaires !**

 **Guest: voici la fameuse discussion !**

 **Laetitia38: Et oui, tout va bien ! Le 38 pour l'Isère , non ? Sinon je suis ravie que tu continues d'apprécier cette fiction , et la petite note amener une petite touche de complicité entre les deux !**

 **Merci aussi à petite myrtille pour sa précieuse aide pour la correction !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Pdv d'Edward

Depuis presque une semaine, je vis chez Bella pour l'aider avec les enfants. Il lui faut du repos et malgré le calme dont fait preuve Carlie et Seth, je vois bien qu'elle est fatiguée mais plutôt par la situation qui l'empêche travailler, de s'activer alors elle passe ses journées dans des livres et devant son PC à préparer son intervention à la fac.

Quant à moi, me retrouver près d'elle, près d'eux, me permet de composer plus facilement. Bella n'est plus ma seule muse, nos enfants l'ont rejointes. Alors depuis que mes trois amours sont dans ma vie, ils m'inspirent certainement mes plus belles compositions. Mais à l'approche du week-end, Bella est de plus en plus angoissée.

Je lui ai certifié que mes parents ainsi que mes frères et soeurs seront ravis d'accueillir Seth et Carlie dans la famille, surtout qu'ils les aiment déjà, elle a peur du rejet, de leur rejet, ce qui me fait encore plus culpabiliser, tout est de ma faute, peut-être pas directement, mais, j'aurais dû revenir, cette pensée tourne en boucle comme une rengaine depuis que je sais.

De plus Leah, la demi-soeur de Bella est venue plusieurs fois et m'a prévenu , elle est très autoritaire et bien qu'elle ne partage pas de gènes avec Charlie Swan, elle lui ressemble, c'est le genre de fille qui il vaut mieux avoir de son côté plutôt que contre soi. Elle m'a fait comprendre que si je merdais encore une fois et faisais du mal à sa soeur et à ses neveux, je n'aurais jamais que deux enfants, elle me l'a dit textuellement.

-Ecoute, je t'aime bien , Seth et Carlie tout comme Bella sont plus heureux depuis que t'es là mais si jamais , si jamais tu leur fais du mal , tu pourras dire adieu à ton service trois pièces et à ta belle carrière de pianiste car je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas , tu m'entends et ça risque d'être très mais alors très douloureux pour toi !

Sur la route menant à la villa de mes parents, Seth et Carlie chantent et parlent pour détendre leur mère ou du moins essayer. Moi aussi ,je suis stressé mais c'est normal. Alice, Nessie, mon père, Rose,Emmett, Jasper et ma mère ont très hâte de revoir Bella , seuls Nessie et mon père savent pour les enfants, enfin que je suis leur père mais lors de ma dernière conversation téléphonique avec elle, ma soeur a tenté de me cuisiner, elle se doute de quelque chose et le contraire aurait été étonnant, elle possède une sorte de sixième sens.

Le cris d'admiration et de surprise des enfants me ramène à la réalité, et un sourire éclos sur mon visage, je me rappelle de la réaction de leur mère la première fois qu'elle est venue pour essayer son costume du bal d'Halloween.

J'aide Bella à sortir de la voiture, elle a un peu de mal entre ses béquilles et ses cotes qui la font encore souffrir, nous aurions dû encore repousser la rencontre, oups ! apparemment, j'ai pensé tout haut vu le regard noir que me lance Bella. Ma mère qui a entendu la voiture sur le gravier vient à notre rencontre mais se stoppe net en voyant les enfants. Elle éclate soudainement en sanglot devant une Bella désemparée , elle hésite à s'avancer vers ma mère qui elle fond dans les bras de sa belle-fille, pas encore du moins. Bella l'étreint maladroitement tandis que les enfants m'interroge du regard.

-Ma mère, votre grand-mère est très contente de vous rencontrez, c'est pour ça qu'elle pleure, j'explique.

-Grand-mère Esme, il faut pas pleurer, lui dit Seth. Nous aussi , on est content de faire ta connaissance.

Ma mère redresse la tête vers son petit-fils et sa petite-fille et sourit. Seth a dit la même chose chose qu'aurait pu sortir Emmett pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je la vois questionner silencieusement Bella avant que celle ci n'acquiesce et ma mère prend ses petits enfants dans ses bras avant de venir dans les miens pour me dire :

-Merci, merci mon chéri pour ces deux petits enfants, cadeaux de la Providence. C'est fou comme ma petite fille te ressemble et comme mon petit fils est beau, Bella a fait du très bon travail avec eux, ils ont l'air adorables.

-Ils le sont, soit en sure mais tu te souviens de nous enfants ? ils sont pareilles et je ne remercierai jamais assez Bella pour eux, je déclare avec émotion.

-Et si nous rentrions ? Les autres doivent commencer à s'impatienter, dit ma mère, à l'intention de ses petits enfants qui ne se font pas prier, pas timide pour un sou. Je rejoins Bella qui était un peu plus en avant et nous rentrons tout les deux dans la villa où un véritable comité d'accueil nous attend avec Alice en première ligne, déjà gaga devant ses neveux et en proie à un épisode psychotique de "oulala, je vais pouvoir vous habiller mes chéris", Carlie a l'air dans son élément et est carrément surexcitée, sa styliste préférée est aussi sa tante et en plus elle veut l'habiller, faut la comprendre !

Seth prend un air légèrement effrayé ou terrifié devant l'enthousiasme de sa tante et de sa soeur , ce qui me fait sourire et regarde sa mère en désespoir de cause.

-Alice, intervient enfin Bella, au plus grand soulagement de notre fils. Tu vas laisser mes enfants respirer, oui? Ma fille va arrêter respirer tellement elle est excitée et mon fils fait carrément une crise de panique à l'idée de faire les magasins avec toi, ce que je comprends tout à fait, rajoute-t-elle plus bas , ce qui fait rire Emmett.

-Tu m'avais manqué la crevette ! s'exclame-t-il.

-C'est moi que t'appelle crevette ? demande Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

Emmett prend un air peiné et désolé devant le ton froid de Bella qui arbore un large sourire qu'il n'a pas remarqué. Voir mon frère, véritable montagne de muscles, repentant devant Bella, est un spectacle très drôle et divertissant. Malgré sa carrure, les femmes de la famille le mènent par le bout du nez que se soit sa femme, sa soeur, sa mère ou sa cousine, et c'est d'autant plus drôle que maintenant, il va encore plus être malmené et martyrisé par sa nièce et sa belle-soeur. Le show va continuer et gagner en intensité !

-Emmett, je rigole, avoue Bella, finissant par craquer devant la tête merlan frit de mon frère, qui la prend dans ses bras lui causant un gémissement de douleur.

-Mes cotes sont encore douloureuses , s'excuse Bella, contrite.

-Oh , désolé, j'ai oublié. Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Tu veux un médicament ? Anti-douleur? Nessie ou papa pourrait t'examiner si tu as trop mal ? Décidément , je suis trop con, je ne fais jamais rien comme il faut et ... .

-Stop, le coupe Bella. Emmett, c'est pas la peine de t'en vouloir et de t'en rendre malade alors arrête il n'y a pas mort d'homme, lui sourit ma belle.

-Bon et si nous allions nous assoir, intervient mon père pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée. Comme Emmett sait si bien nous le dire, nous n'avons plus vingt ans et Bella doit fatiguée avec sa jambe plâtrée .

Nous nous installons confortablement sur les canapés et par couple. Mes parents ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett sont sur celui au centre. Nessie, Jasper et Alice sur celui de gauche, Jacob étant au travail. Quant à Carlie, Seth, Bella et moi , nous sommes confortablement installés sur le canapé d'angle pour que Bella puisse reposer sa jambe dessus. Et le moment véridique est arrivé Bella est plus tendue qu'une corde à linge même si je suis certain que tout va bien se passer.

-Hum, Bon, si on est là aujourd'hui c'est parce que nous avons une annonce importante à vous faire, enfin plutôt un aveu et je suis reconnaissante envers ceux qui savent et qui n'ont rien dit aux autres, commence Bella.

-En voyant Seth et Carlie, le doute n'était plus permis , alors je vous présente à tous nos enfants à Bella et à moi, Seth et Carlie, je poursuis. Mes chéris, voici vos grands-parents ; Esme et Carlisle, vos tantes Alice et Rosalie vos oncles Jasper et Emmett et Nessie qui est notre cousine, je les présente en désigant chacun des membres de ma non !...de notre famille.

Bella sanglote doucement à mes côtés tandis que les enfants s'exclament.

-On a une famille célèbre ! wouah ! C'est trop cool.

Il font un câlin et des bisous à tout le monde et nous rigolons devant leur bonne humeur contagieuse.

Je regarde la femme que j'aime et je peux lire du soulagement dans ses yeux.

Le reste de la journée se passe entre rire et bonne humeur, les jumeaux s'occupent de mettre l'ambiance avec mon frère et ma soeur et je rigole bien face à leur pitreries mais je me promet de ne jamais laisser les enfants seuls avec ces deux là, Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils pourraient inventer comme bêtises ! La ressemblance au niveau caractère en est presque effrayante ! Bella s'est nettement détendue au fil de la journée et nous rattrapons en quelque sorte les dix dernières années.

Bella est très vite redevenue proche avec Alice, qui ne lui a pas forcément laisser le choix, elles vont en baver l'une avec l'autre, ça c'est sur ! C'est dingue à vitesse à laquelle Bella et Nessie sont devenues amies, c'est comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Une autre que Bella aurait pu lui en vouloir de nous avoir fait partir précipitamment mais pas elle. Rosalie reste la plus méfiante même si elle meurt d'envie de retrouver sa meilleure amie, ce qui a fait pencher la balance sont les enfants , je crois ; savoir qu'ils sont de moi, qu'elle est tante, lui met du baume au coeur et une lueur d'espoir illumine son regard. Espoir que la famille soit de nouveau complète et qu'elle ne repartira plus. Mais aussi l'espoir d'avoir à son tour des enfants.

Mes parents sont aux anges d'accueillir leurs premiers petits-enfants, bien qu'ils déplorent d'avoir manqué leurs premières années mais pas autant que moi. Jamais je ne me le pardonnerais même si je suis plus que ravi de faire parti de leur vie maintenant.

Les mois passent , Bella se fait déplâtrée , elle fête 28ème anniversaire, nous apprenons de sa bouche que nos enfants sont une sorte de légende à l'université. Vous vous rappelez l'histoire que mon père nous avait raconté lors du lundi de Pâques ? Qu'il ésperait ne pas devoir faire accoucher une de ses étudiantes durant la surveillance des partiels comme cela avait déjà eu lieu ? Et bien la patiente en question c'était Bella, sur le coup, je n'avais pas rigolé à la nouvelle contrairement à mes frères et soeurs jusqu'à ce que Bella me rassure et me dise que tout s'était parfaitement bien déroulé.

Les enfants ont fêté leur dixième anniversaire dans la joie et avec toute leur famille, Charlie avait fini par moins m'en vouloir, m'a-t-il pardonner cependant ? Il ne faut pas non plus exagérer ! En tout cas nous faisions des efforts , tout les deux, pour Bella, Carlie et Seth ; sa femme et Renée, son ex-femme veillent au grain et Phil n'est pas non plus super ravi mais se tait car il voit bien que Bella est plus heureuse.

Je vis toujours chez Bella, notre relation a évolué et nous nous sommes retrouvés. Je n'ai pas quitter Seattle et j'ai décidé d'arrêter les tournées pour pouvoir rester avec ma famille, je donne des cours au conservatoire et je garde mes compositions pour le cercle intime. Bella me pousse à continuer de donner des concerts proclament qu'arrêter serait un outrage et priverait le monde d'un grand virtuose.

Noël est déjà là, je sais parfaitement quel cadeau je vais offrir à Bella, j'y réfléchis depuis des mois et je sais que le moment est venu. Nous sommes tous réunis chez mes parents, la villa permettant d'accueillir notre grande et belle famille.

Après la distribution des cadeaux pour les enfants, Je mets un genou à terre avec dans ma main un petit écrin en velours bleu roi, sa couleur favorite .

-Bella, j'ai une chance inouïe , tu m'as donné les deux plus beaux enfants que je puisse rêver, j'ai parfois fait le con mais je suis reconnaissant chaque jour que les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi soient réciproques. Je t'aime tellement fort, tu n'imagines pas à quel point et à quel point j'aime nos enfants. Je t'aime et tu ferais l'homme le plus heureux et le plus comblé du monde si tu m'accordais le privilège de m'épouser. Isabella Marie Swan, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser ? je demande à la fin de mon petit discours.

Bella est en pleure devant moi, comme toutes les femmes présentes , je crois même Charlie et mon père ont les larmes aux yeux mais ne regarde que Bella.

-Edward, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime et que tu me rends heureuse, bien sûr que je veux devenir ta femme !

 **Ça sent la fin ? L'épilogue est pour la semaine prochaine avec une petite surprise en bonus... Sinon, n'oubliez pas les review !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Gwen who.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Coucou à toutes ! Je vais commençais par les remerciements !**

 **Merci à Guest, xTenShiax, Minimiste, Laetitia38, donatellobridou, Linou2701, larosesurleau pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre !**

 **Guest : si c'est une discussion, pas très longue mais Ca en est une ! ( je suis de mauvaise foi ! )**

 **Laetitia38 : Je suis très heureuse que ce passage t'ait plus, je voulais vraiment faire passer l'émotion ! Et pour la belle , tu en jugeras par toi même !**

 **Merci aussi à toutes celles qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favorite, en follow, et qui l'ont commenté tout au long des chapitres !**

 **Merci aussi à petite myrtille pour sa correction !**

 **Et je sais que j'avais parlé d'un bonus, il sera sous la forme d'un OS que je publierai dès qu'il sera revenu de la correction de ma bêta . Il sera une sorte de deuxième Epilogue centré sur un autre couple ! J'attends vos suppositions !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Epilogue

5 années se sont passées depuis le noël où Edward m'a demandé en mariage . 5ans que je suis plus heureuse que jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé et 4 ans depuis notre mariage à la villa Cullen. Toute la famille était présente, Alice était mon témoin et Carlie ma demoiselle d'honneur. Edward avait demandé à Emmett d'être son témoin et bien sûr Seth était le garçon d'honneur. Alice s'était chargée de dessiner ma robe de mariée, une magnifique création avec un bustier travaillé avec des perles et qui s'évasait à partir de mes hanches. En guise de bijoux, je ne portais que deux petits saphirs à mes oreilles et ma bague de fiançailles, un saphir aussi avec des petits diamants autour (N/A: la bague de Kate Middleton) . Un héritage de la grand-mère d'Edward, Elisabeth et j'étais plus qu'honorée de la porter.

Faire la création et le design de ma robe avait fait germer toute une collection de robe de mariée chez ma belle soeur, qui avait rencontré un franc succès. Jasper et elle attendent aujourd'hui leur premier enfant, un petit garçon.

Rosalie et Emmett après des années d'essais infructueux, renoncèrent à avoir des enfants naturels et adoptèrent et à la surprise générale, puis seulement deux mois après l'adoption du petit Benjamin, Rosalie tomba enceinte d'une petite fille prénommée Tia.

Quant à moi, à trente trois ans, j'attends mon troisième enfant, une petite fille. L'accouchement est prévu pour Septembre et il n'est que début juillet. Cette grossesse n'était pas prévue, nous avons fêté le nouvel an avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme mais je ne regrette rien. Les jumeaux sont grands maintenant, presque quinze ans, Dieu que le temps passe vite. Ma vie est encore mieux que dans mes rêves même si comme dans tout couple et toute famille, il y a des hauts et des bas, nous les surmontons ensemble comme lors du terrible accident de voiture qui couta la vie à Phil et à ma mère, il y a deux ans. Cela avait terriblement perturbé mon fils qui était rentré dans une phase de rébellion et qui s'en est sorti qu'à coup de soutien de la part de ses amis et d'amour aussi de sa famille. Je crois aussi que la rencontre avec une certaine Jane y ai pour beaucoup. Comble de l'ironie ou du sort, elle a un frère jumeau, Alec qui est le petit ami de Carlie. Edward a eu beaucoup de mal a accepté cette relation et moi aussi, mes bébés ont encore le temps mais j'ai bien compris de ma propre expérience que l'amour est plus fort que tout.

La preuve avec Leah, aujourd'hui à 20 ans, elle étudie pour être avocate dans les droits de la femme, une parfaite féministe et je suis très fière d'elle. Après la trahison de Sam et d'Emily , elle a mis énormément de temps avant de refaire confiance à un homme, mais depuis sa rencontre avec Alistair elle rayonne. Mais elle est trop têtue pour l'admettre. Ils jouent au chat et à la souris depuis près d'un an mais je suis certaine qu'ils finiront ensemble.

Je n'ai pas tellement parlé d'Edward, mais que dire à part que mon mari me comble de bonheur ? Il continue d'enseigner au conservatoire où il s'épanouit énormément. Il est également très présent depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse, il ne veut manquer aucune étape et m'accompagne à tout les rendez-vous.

Je travaille toujours avec Carlisle et Jacob, qui est fiancé à Nessie mais ils ont déjà deux petits bout de 4ans et d'un an et demi, le troisième est en route et l'accouchement est prévu pour décembre.

Nous essayons de tous nous retrouvé au moins une fois par mois malgré nos emplois du temps chargés entre le travail et les enfants mais ce sont toujours des moments de joies et de convivialité

Si le reste de ma vie est comme ça, alors soyez certains que je décéderai heureuse. Ma vie n'a rien d'un roman, elle est remplie de hauts et de bas , de bons et de mauvais moments mais comme pour tout le monde. C'était mon histoire mais cela pourrait être la votre, qui sait ?

 **Je le demande pour la dernière fois de cette fic, qu'en avez vous penser ?**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Gwen who.**

 **20/10/2017**.


End file.
